Naruto: The Right Hand of God
by TM11
Summary: Naruto was just a little boy when it happened. Hated, beaten and hunted. His only goal now is to survive life and the challenges that are put in front of him. Smart and Serious Naruto! Narutoverse with some twists here and there. A cross between my imagination and Cannon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I'm TM11 here and i woul like to thank you for Reading and if possible reviewing my first ever story. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does, unfortunately.**

**Edited: 5th March, 2015 - changed the bloodlines that Naruto already has from two to three.**

* * *

><p>Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leafs, a shinobi village founded by Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara.<p>

The village survived through three Great Shinobi Wars, losing most of its leaders, the Hokages, or Fire Shadows, to those wars. At this point in time, the current Hokage, the Yondaime, or Fourth, was looking through the results of the Gennin tests. It was night time, but, as the Hokage, he had to make the teams of the next generation of genins, but he was not alone doing this.

"This year's genin hopefuls seem to be skilled. Although it seems that the number is not as high as last year's." said Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, clan head of the Sarutobi Clan and one of the advisors to the Yondaime, as he looked through the files that held the results of the genin tests.

"Sometimes quality overcomes quantity. It's better to have a few genin that are skilled enough not to die, than have a bigger number of genin that are either idiots, fan girls or fan boys, or simply not skilled enough that they would die by falling on their own kunai." said Uchiha Indra, the Yondaime Hokage, clan head of the Uchiha Clan and one of the three last Uchihas in the world. He's a light-skinned young man in his late thirties, with spiky, black hair, that had a slight blue tint to it, waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. He was like a living clone of one of the founders of Konoha, Uchiha Madara.

"I agree, a child should not have to die at young age, and at least the village as recover from the Kyuubi attack, 13 years ago." said Hiruzen while looking from the files on his hands to the Uchiha in front of him.

"Well, I think I have finished forming the teams. Tell me what your opinion on them is?" said the Uchiha clan head and Yondaime Hokage, as he gave Hiruzen some files with the teams that he had formed.

Hiruzen went through the files for a few minutes, reading everything without missing a single word. He then said "They are good teams. Well rounded, but a bit specialized at the same time, although I'm worried in regard to one team."

"His team, I presume." said Indra as he looked at Hiruzen, who had finished reading the files and placed them on the Hokage's desk.

"You are trying to make him stronger, aren't you? With his ability and with this kind of team, he will become a very powerful shinobi." said Hiruzen as he looked at the current Hokage death in the eyes.

"Isn't that a good thing? You know as well as I do that he will need to be strong. I have no doubts that he will have strong enemies in the future, both from inside and outside of this village's walls." said Indra as he leaned back on his chair, crossed his fingers with each other and placed his right leg over his left leg.

"Yes, I know that. It pains me to see a child being treated like he's the plague. It seems like the Will of Fire is dying." said the Sarutobi clan head as he sighed. "But, that's more of the reason for we to make sure that the next generation doesn't make the same mistakes that the older."

"We both know that that isn't happening, Hiruzen. The older generation is influencing the new one. Their hate runs too deep for them to see reason and, like any child, their children want to please their parents." said Indra.

"Minato would be disappointed of them." said Hiruzen with a slight frown on his face while looking at the floor. But, then, a sad smile showed up on his face. "But, Kushina would go on a killing spree if she knew what they were doing to her baby."

Indra had a sad smile on his face too after hearing that. "Yes, no one would be able to stop her. Not even the Kyuubi itself would dare to step in her way, of that I'm sure." Hiruzen chuckled a bit at that. After all, '_Hell had no fury, like a scorned mother.'_ he thought and knowing Kushina, well, let's just say that the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko would have little chance of surviving.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

The sun was shining brightly, and the wind was blowing softly through the village of Konoha. Some villagers were already up, working on their stores, while others were just waking up. The shinobi were already up doing their specific tasks, given by the Hokage.

But, our person of interest was not among the village. No, no, he was on secluded area in the forest behind the Hokage Monument, inside an old training ground used by Jiraiya of the Sannin and his pupil. It was built on the face of a mountain and it seemed like a small compound with enough space for a small clan. (PS: I'm not that good at describing places, so, just go see pics of the place where Naruto faced Menma)

Inside one the training grounds, was a little boy with blonde, sun-kissed, spiky hair. He had three whisker marks on each cheek and was of normal stature for his age, with some baby fat, but with some muscle too. He wore blue shinobi sandals, black ANBU style pants, a black T-shirt with a high collar that went to his chin; he also had a black glove on his right hand and a fingerless black glove on his left hand. His hitai-ate was serving has a belt and he had a tanto on his back, whose hilt was over his right shoulder.

He's eyes were close as he was concentrating, then his hands went to the weapon pouch on his back, by the right side of his hip, and he took out ten kunai, five on each hand. Our blond ninja was surrounded by ten training logs in total, all with circular targets full with kunais. After crossing his arms in front of his chest, our blonde ninja jumped into the air and then started flipping through it while throwing the kunai in his hands at the targets, never once opening his eyes.

When he landed on the ground, all the targets were hit in the bull's-eye, even the one that was behind him. He then finally opened his eyes, reviling his sapphire blue eyes to the world. He looked around himself and nodded to himself after seeing what he had done. '_Morning workout is done and it seems that my memory is as good as ever.'_ thought the blond.

Our person of interest is none other than Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and genin of Konohagakure. It was thirteen years ago that the demon fox attacked the village, and it was also thirteen years ago that Naruto's father and candidate to the title of Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato lost his life by sealing the beast inside his son. Not only that, but his mother also died in the same day, protecting her son from the beast. As a result, Naruto was made an orphan the day he was born, although the Yondaime and Sandaime made sure to help the boy as best as they could through his childhood.

Naruto walked out from the training ground and looked at the watch in the hall way, located above the door from which he just passed. '_It's time for academy. I should get going then. But first…' _He made a single hand sign that looked like a cross and created 20 shadow clones of himself. Sending the clones to the library inside his home, he grabbed a bit of bread as he walked through the kitchen and then walked out, making his way to the shinobi academy.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE ACADEMY<strong>

When he got to the academy, the classroom was already full with the students that also passed the genin exam; he then walked to his seat between Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. "Nara-san, Aburame-san." said Naruto as he nodded to them in greeting, while taking his seat.

Aburame Shino, a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. Like most shinobi of the Aburame Clan he is a stoic and matter-of-fact person, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all. Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of the graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes. He sports the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. "Good morning, Uzumaki-san." said Shino in return to Naruto's greeting with his usual stoic voice.

"Troublesome. Why did I have to wake up so early?" murmured Shikamaru to himself as he lifted his head up from his desk. "Oh, hi Naruto-san." said the Nara clan heir as he finally noticed the blonde. Nara Shikamaru, he has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. His attire is rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. If one were to describe Shikamaru, he or she would call him a lazy ass, but Naruto knew that, like most Naras, Shikamaru was a genius with a great intellect, beyond that of a normal child.

Naruto wasn't exactly friends with them; matter of fact, Naruto wasn't friends with anyone. He didn't mind not having friends, his solitude was just another challenge that life put in front of him. But, getting back on topic, Shino and Shikamaru were just colleagues or acquaintances of the blonde, no more, no less.

_'__Out of everyone in here, these two are the ones that I would, most likely, be able to work nicely with.'_ though the blonde as he looked around the classroom. There were some civilian kids that managed to pass the exam, but Naruto could see that most, if not all of them, would not last a day as a shinobi. The ones most likely to make a life out of being shinobi would be the clan heirs that were in his graduation class.

There was Inuzuka Kiba, a kid with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His attire consists of dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. Situated in his head was his ninken, Akamaru. Like most of his clan, Kiba is short-tempered and impulsive, but he's also loyal, although a bit too prideful. _'I wouldn't mind having him as a team member, since, thanks to his and Akamaru's noses, they are great trackers and that could help a lot when on recon missions.'_ though Naruto.

Another one that would be of great help as a tracker would be Hyuuga Hanabi, the younger sister to the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. Hanabi has dark brown short hair framing her face in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching below her chin. She also has large, white eyes - a trait shared by all members of her clan, but, hers have a hint of lilac in them. She wears a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armour underneath, a tan vest jacket with white wristbands on both hands and her footwear is shinobi sandals with white bands around her ankles. She's a quiet, polite and respectful girl, but also joyful and kind. _'And, like any other Hyuuga, she believes that her Byakugan and Jyuuken are enough for her to win any battle. Although that's false, she at least has the Byakugan that could be of great use to a team, to spot enemies and among other things. Plus, I would prefer to have her on my team instead of a useless and annoying fan girl.'_ though the blonde as he saw almost every girl looking at a certain kid with hearts in their eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx-black eyes and black, chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that hang on both sides of his face too roughly frame his cheeks. Sasuke's clothing consists of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. From what Naruto as seen so far, Sasuke is a loner, spending more time alone honing his skills than socializing with the other students, ignoring the many girls attracted to him in favor of solitude. He is also, along with the Yondaime Hokage, one of the last Uchihas in the world. '_From what I can get, he's a lot like me, but just as prideful as Kiba. He's fighting style is similar to mine, but he focus more on speed than strength, add the Sharingan and you got a nice all rounded fighter. Along with myself, our team would be a powerhouse style of team, perfect for assault missions.' _though Naruto as he saw the Uchiha looking through a window, not noticing his fan girls in the slightest.

There were more classmates that Naruto would not mine having on his team, but he was brought out of his thoughts when their chuunin instructor, Umino Iruka walked through the door and went straight to his desk. Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up.

After hearing Iruka talk about how proud he was of all of them and that he was expecting great things from them, they got to the part that they wanted to hear. As he start calling the teams, most started to zone out until their names were mentioned. "…Team 7, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke and Fuuma Sasame, jonin team leader, Hatake Kakashi. Team 8, Hyuuga Hanabi, Uzumaki Naruto and Yuki Haku, jonin team leader, Hyuuga Hinata. Team 9 is still active. Team 10, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru, jonin team leader, Mitarashi Anko…" Iruka continued to say the rest of the teams, but Naruto turned him off as he thought of his team members.

Yuki Haku, a young woman with an androgynous appearance. She has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and is also quite short for her age. Haku's normal shinobi outfit consists of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stops at her knees. Over this she wears a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wears light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair is gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku also wears a black forehead protector with the Konohagakure's symbol upon it.

'_From what I know, she and her mother were born from a clan stationed at Kirigakure, but because of the bloodline purges, her clan went extinct, with she and her mother being the only survivors. Yondaime-sama told me that they were saved by Momochi Zabuza, a former Jonin of Kiri, and then asked for asylum here in Konoha.' _though Naruto as he looked at her and she at him. They both nodded to each other and then looked at Hanabi and nodded to her as well, as she did the same, although, she seemed a bit surprised by having her older sister as her sensei.

"Well, those were all the teams. Now, I want to tell you that the most important thing in a team is teamwork. Work together with your teammates and nothing will be impossible, for that is Konoha's biggest strength." said Iruka as he looked all round the classroom and met each of his students with a serious gaze. "Now, you have one hour for lunch and to get to know your teammates better, then you'll have to come back and meet with your Jonin senseis." After organizing all of his papers, Iruka looked one last time at his class, feeling proud for being a teacher to all of them. "Before you leave, let say once again that I'm proud of each and every single one of you. Now make me even more proud by becoming the best that you can be!"

"Hai, Sensei!" said most of the students as they got up from their seats, Naruto and Sasuke being the exemption.

After Naruto got up from his seat, he walked to the door, where Haku and Hanabi were waiting for him. "Yuki-san, Hyuuga-san. It's pleasure to be working together you two from now on. I hope that we can become a great team." said Naruto as he got near his new teammates and nodded at them.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. But, please, call me Haku; we are teammates now, so we should be friendlier with each other." said Haku as she smiled at him.

"I'm of the same opinion as well. You may call me Hanabi too, Naruto-kun." said Hanabi with a small smile on her face.

The shrugged his shoulders as he said, with his normal stoic face. "Very well, if that's your wish, Haku, Hanabi. So, would you like to go eat somewhere? That way we can get to know each other better, something crucial if are to work together efficiently in the future." Both of them nodded at the blonde whiskered ninja. "Do you have any place in mind, Naruto-kun?" asked Hanabi. "No, I usually cook my own food, so I'm not well knowledgeable on good places to go eat at." said Naruto as he shook his head at the young Hyuuga. "Don't worry about that, I know a great place where we can go eat. Follow me." said Haku as she started walking down the hall. Naruto and Hanabi shrugged to each other and walked after her.

After walking for about 5 minutes, the newly made Team 8 stopped at the door of a restaurant, the **Yakiniku Q**. The restaurant was large with wide windows, multiple green-seated booths, though some tables allow customers to sit down on the floor with green cushions as their seats, menus plastered on the walls, and due to their Gyū-Kaku-style, each table has a charcoal brazier built in the centre and is equipped with tongs for cooking, since the Gyū-Kaku form of dining is one in which the customers cook their own food after ordering it.

After walking inside, Haku was the one to kill the silence. "This is one of my favorite restaurants. The food here is delicious." said she as they went to sit near the window. They called the waiter and ordered their meals. The waiter did seem to look at Naruto with a bit of discomfort, but the girls didn't seem to notice. '_At least, they didn't kick out. They either fear what Yondaime-sama or I may do to them if they treat me as badly as before.'_

"Well, Naruto-kun, tell us something about you. Hanabi and I already a bit about each other, but we don't really know anything about you." said Haku as she looked at Naruto with a kind smile.

"That's good. It means that I'm doing my job as a shinobi well. After all, stealth and trickery are a shinobi best weapons and allies." said Naruto, still with his stoic voice.

"Yes, but, while that is true, you should trust your comrades too. After all, it was you who said that we need to know each other better so that we can work efficiently in the future." said Hanabi as she looked at the blonde with some curiosity.

"Well, I'm manly a close-range fighter, but I can also support from medium-range. I have fire and wind affinities and I already know two jutsus for each one of them. I'm manly a Ninjutsu kind of ninja, but Taijutsu is average and my Genjutsu is not that good. As you must have already guessed, I know a bit of Kenjutsu, although, I'm not really that good yet, but, I'm good enough to be above average." explained the blonde whiskered Jinchuuriki to his teammates.

Haku was now very interested in her male teammate. If what he said was true, than he could help her become very strong and make her father proud. While Hanabi was a bit impressed too, she still believed that she could beat him, nonetheless; after all, she was a Hyuuga that had the all-seeing-eye; nothing could pass through her.

"What about you, Haku?" said Naruto with a bit of curiosity. After all, she did come from a clan with a Kekkai Genkkai, if she hadn't one, then, why would the bloodline hunters go after her family?

"Hm, well, I'm a shinobi that focus more on speed than strength and I'm more of a medium to long-range fighter. I also have two element affinities, one for water and one for wind. But, as you may or not know already, I come from a clan from Kiri, and, in my clan, we were known for being able to mix both water and wind to make ice." said Haku, a bit sad as she remembered that, now, she was the last ninja of her clan.

'_Just as I thought. Now I see why the Yondaime put me with them._' said Naruto. The blonde had spent many times reading about the many known Kekkai Genkkais and other clan techniques. With his ability, he would need to know that kind of information.

"Mix water and wind to create ice? Can you really do that?" asked Hanabi with a mix of curiosity and skepticism, since she had never heard of nothing like that.

"No, the process is similar to how Shodaime-sama manipulated wood by mixing water and earth, but I'm nowhere near that level. I can turn water into ice, but only for a few minutes and my control over it is not good enough, yet." responded the pale looking girl from Kiri to the second daughter of the Hyuuga clan head.

"Hm, what about you, Hanabi?" asked Naruto as he looked at the white-lilac eyed girl in front of him.

"Like every Hyuuga, I'm a close-range fighter and practitioner of the Jyuuken **(Gentle Fist)**. I already activated the Byakugan and can see in a maximum of 1 kilometer around me if I focus hard enough, if not, then I can see until 50 meters." said Hanabi as the waiter came with their food. As they started to cook their meat, Naruto said, "Hm, then, in combat, Hanabi and myself would attack the enemy while Haku supported us with her speed and Ninjutsu. One of our best plans would be for Hanabi to distract the enemy while Haku and I use a combo between fire and wind, since they complement each other. While on recon missions, Hanabi's Byakugan will be invaluable to spy on our targets or to alert our team of any possible trap. Haku's speed, if as good as I imagine, would allow her to respond quicker than Hanabi and myself and possibly save our lives. While I, with my strength and variety of skills, could hold the enemy for a few moments when in need of escaping if a mission goes south." said our whiskered shinobi, never once looking from his food, which was now ready to be ate.

Haku and Hanabi were surprised by Naruto's reasoning. They had been assigned to the same team only about 30 minutes ago, told about each one's abilities and skills in a little over 2 minutes, and he had already thought of possible scenarios were their abilities could be better used and of a team combo for them to use.

Being the first to overcome her surprise, Hanabi said, "Well, at least we now know who will be the brain of the team."

Haku decided to add her two cents to that and said, "Yeah, I agree. With that mind of his, my speed and your eyes, our team is as good as invincible!"

"Don't get cocky, Haku. Pride and cockiness go hand in hand with Death. Many have and will continue to fall because they overestimated themselves and underestimated their enemies." said the blonde with his unchangeable stoic face.

"Come on; cheer up, Naruto-kun! Have some confidence in our team." said Haku cheerfully, trying to make the blond smile. Seriously, that stoic look hadn't left his face since…well, since she first met him at the academy.

'_I have confidence, but only time will tell how far this team will go. And, according to Murphy's Law, always expect the worse, because if something can go wrong, it will._' though Naruto as he quietly ate his food while his teammates talked with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE ACADEMY<strong>

When Team 8 got back to their, now former, classroom, they seated beside each other, Naruto in the middle, Hanabi to his left and Haku to his right.

While they waited for their Jonin sensei and Hanabi's older sister, Hyuuga Hinata, to come, they were looking at the other genin teams, to see what they were up to.

Haku watched as Shikamaru was sleeping, like always, with Chouji eating chips and a slight conversation with Shino. While Hanabi was watching Sasuke brooding while looking through window to his left, like he had never left from the classroom in the first place. Meanwhile, Kiba was making some advances on Sasame, who wasn't returning them at all and seemed to be a bit pissed.

Naruto, however, was going through the memories of the clones that he had left at home. '_Two new jutsus mastered and one more chapter of Art of War read._'

At that very moment, a yawn was heard inside Naruto's mind, but, it wasn't a normal yawn. No, it was a more beastly yawn.

_'__Good morning, Kurama._' said Naruto to the voice inside his mind, like it was perfectly normal for him to heard voices in his head.

**'****Good morning, Kit. I see that you already know who your teammates are.' **said Kurama, the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko! **'Hm, a Hyuuga and a kunoichi that can create ice? Hmph, that bastard of an Uchiha is clearly giving you an advantage and an way to get stronger.'** Added Kurama with a bit of annoyance as he said the name _'Uchiha'_.

_'__Yes, I've come to the same conclusion. And I'll admit to have some curiosity to what type of bloodline would I gain after absorbing their chackra.'_ Thought Naruto as he casually talked to Kurama.

**'****I have to say, I'm curious as well. But, remember, you already have three bloodlines down, you can only get six more.'** Warned the most powerful Bijuu to Naruto.

_'__I know, but, I remember correctly, which I always do, __**Kami no Tatchi**_ _(God's Touch) can also upgrade an already existent bloodline of mine, if I manage to control it enough to order it to so.'_ Argued Naruto with Kurama.

**'****Yes, but, while that's possible, you still don't have that much control over your bloodline. So, be mindful of what abilities you want to take.'** Counter-argued the fox with its Jinchuuriki. This had become one of the things that they would to pass the time. They would talk with each other for hours about anything and everything. Ever since Naruto had learned about being a Jinchuuriki to the most powerful of the Bijuu, at the age of three, he would always try to talk with the beast. At the age 6, more less when Naruto started attending to the Academy, the fox had proposed a deal. Kurama would help Naruto survive and make sure that he would only die of old age. In exchange, Naruto would set him free before dying and Kurama would never attack Konoha, unless if provoked. Naruto also had to help Kurama to kill the man that had made him attack Konoha, a masked man with a Sharingan eye.

It goes without saying that Naruto accepted the deal, only after talking with the Yondaime and the Sandaime. The Yondaime backed up the existence of the masked man, since he had met and fought against the man while Minato, Naruto's father, and the Sandaime were fighting Kurama.

Since then, Naruto and Kurama had got very well with each other, knowing that, if they wanted to stay alive, they to help each other.

The noise of a door opening stopped the argument between the blonde and his tenant, as Naruto and everybody else in the classroom looked at the door to see a beautiful girl, that seemed to be 2 or 3 years older than them, walk through it and to the center of the class. Hanabi recognized the older kunoichi immediately. How could she not? After all, it was her older sister.

With a hime-style waist-length dark blue hair and fair skin, going, while the short strands of hair that frame her face went to shoulder-length. With the normal white eyes of that the Hyuuga were known to have, although they had a tinge of lavender in the, and with a womanly figure that most women would die to have and that would make men pass out from blood loss. She also donned an attire comprised of a loose fitting and opened, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour bikini top, which did little to hide most of her cleavage, with navy blue shorts and black, low-heeled sandals. Her black Konoha headband being wore around her neck. (Think of alternative Hinata from the Road to Ninja movie)

This was Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of Hyuuga clan and Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato. She stopped in front of the teacher's desk and looked at the class of the almost new genin, with her hands on her beautiful hips. "Hyuuga Hanabi, Momochi Haku and Uzumaki Naruto! Stand up!" exclaimed the Hyuuga heiress in loud and clear voice that demanded respect.

"Hai!" responded Team 8 as they stand up from their seats and lined up, just like the perfect soldiers that they are supposed to be.

"Meet me at training grounds 8 in 10 minutes. Starting now!" and with that, she disappeared in a shunshin, leaving only a bunch of leafs where she was previously standing.

"Better not make her wait then. See you there." Said Haku as she speeded out of the classroom with Hanabi right behind her, while Naruto just jumped through the window and speeded up to the training ground.

**_'_****_Oh, she's a feisty one. Reminds me a bit of Kushina. Kit, you lucky bastard. He didn't do a thing and already got himself in team with two pretty young vixens as his teammates and one gorgeous vixen as his sensei. Hmph, just like that damn Minato.'_** Thought Kurama to himself and with that, he cut off the connection between him and Naruto and went back to his nap.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS EIGHT<strong>

Team 8 got at the training grounds in 7 minutes, with Haku being first, Naruto a close second and Hanabi the last one to arrive. They looked around and saw that the training ground consisted of basically a huge clearing with some boulders here and there and a forest around them. They could see their sensei wanting for them near one of the boulders, so they went to meet her.

She looked at them as they got near her and said, "Not bad, you got here quicker that I was expecting." She then crossed her arms under her huge breasts. "You must have already known each other more or less, but I don't know at least two of you." She then looked Naruto in the eye and said, "So, Blondie, let's start the presentations with you."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like to train and I dislike the villagers of Konoha. My dream is to survive long enough while going through every challenge that life puts in front of me and finally die of old age. If not, then I would like to die in battle, knowing that I sent the bastard that killed me, with me to the afterlife." Said Naruto, his face never once changing from that stoic look that he always seemed to carry.

Hanabi and Haku were looking at Naruto with a bit of curiosity and wonder. It wasn't everyday that you met a twelve year old whose only dream was to survive life, that and the fact that he doesn't like the villagers, but still becomes a ninja, whose function is to protect them, is a bit strange to say the least. Hinata, however, was looking at the blonde with pity. She knew of what he went through during his childhood, the Hokage had said everything to her, from the looks of hatred to the beatings on his birthday. It still confused her how some ninja could not see that this boy was not the Kyuubi; she was expecting that from the villagers, but, not from her coworkers. '_Idiots, all of them! Just because a kunai is sealed inside a scroll, it doesn't make the scroll a kunai. It's the same with Naruto and the Kyuubi, the fox is the kunai and Naruto is the scroll._' Thought Hinata with disgust.

"Very well, what about you Hanabi?" asked Hinata as she looked at her little sister.

"I'm Hyuuga Hanabi, I like bananas and milk, my sister and my favorite hobby is to train with my father. I dislike men who think that kunoichi are weak just because we are of the opposite sex and my dream is to surpass everyone in the Hyuuga clan." Said Hanabi with conviction and determination.

"Nice, I'm always looking for a challenge. And you?" asked the lavender-eyed Hyuuga at Haku.

"I'm Yuki Haku; I like my family and friends. I dislike arrogant and snobbish persons, who think that they're the center of the world and my dream is to make it into the ANBU." Said Haku, determinate to achieve her dream.

"Don't worry, with my help, you'll make it to the ANBU. Now, well, I'm Hyuuga Hinata, I like to fight and show what a real kunoichi is all about. My favorite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls, while my least favorite foods are dishes such as crabs and shrimp. I dislike weak men and men that think that women are weak. My dream is to get rid of that stupid Cage Bird Seal of my clan." Said Hinata with extreme confidence in herself. "Now that introductions are out of the way we can start the real Genin Exam."

"What do you mean, Onee-sama?" asked Hanabi confused.

"First, during training and on missions, I'm not your sister; I'm your sensei, so call me Hinata-sensei or just Sensei. Second, those stupid tests that you did at the Academy were just to see who was good enough to be a Genin and who wasn't. Third, the real Genin Exam is made by the Jonin senseis and let me tell you that there is 66% change that you will fail this test." Explained Hinata to her possible first Genin team.

Haku and Hanabi seemed a little worried, while Naruto's expression didn't change a bit. "Now, your test is simple, you just have to impress me in a one-on-three spar. Fail to do it and your ass is sent back to the Academy. Oh, and if I were you, I would come at me with everything you have, because, I will." Explained Hinata with a smirk on her face.

The girls gulped while the single male of the team still didn't change his expression. "You have 5 minutes to come up with a plan, starting now!" After saying that, she disappeared in a Shunshin.

"Ok, so what's the plan, Naruto-kun?" asked Haku as she and Hanabi turned to look at Naruto.

The blonde raised a eyebrow at them, "So, you weren't kidding when you said that I would be the brain of the team? Very well." Said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders. He then turned to Hanabi and asked, "What can you tell me about Hinata-sensei's skills and abilities?"

She took a thinking posture and said, "Hm, well…"

After the five minutes were up, Hinata reappeared in the clearing. "Your five minutes are up. Are you ready?" She asked them and they nodded. "Hai, sensei!"

"Well, then, get ready and…GO!" as soon as the words left her lips, Naruto, Haku and Hanabi poofed into three clouds of smoke.

'_Kage Bunshin!?_' screamed the Hyuuga heiress inside her head, with wide eyes. But, then, she got a exited smirk on her face. '_This is gonna be fun!_'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading it. Please review and favorite this story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome everyone and thank you for Reading this story. I think that you'll found this chapter a good surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And if you're a writer and see a idea that you think that is similar or exactly like yours, then i'm sorry for that. But, keep in mind that i only use good ideas so that should mean something, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>AT TRAINING GROUNDS EIGHT<strong>

Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, a Jonin of Konohagakure at the age of 16 and now possibly a Genin team leader at the age of 18.

She is currently in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by a forest. Her eyes closed and her body tensed, ready to move at a moment's notice. She's trying to locate the chackra signatures of her future Genin team, if they manage to impress her enough during this one-on-three spar.

She then opened her eyes and thought to herself, '_I can sense Hanabi and Haku, but I can't even notice a small bit of Naruto's chackra. How is that possible? With those enormous reserves that he has, he should be like a neon sign for me. Even if he's masking and suppressing his chackra, he shouldn't be able to hide from me like this._'

It was then that her instincts told her to turn, just as five shuriken sailed out from the trees to her left and lunged at her. "_**S**__**h**__**uriken Kage Bunshin**__** no Jutsu **_(Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere around her and then, the five shuriken turned into 30.

Hinata took out two kunai, from her weapons pouch, and blocked every shuriken that came near her. It was then that she felt a piercing sensation on her arms. She jumped back a few meters and looked at her arms to see senbon piercing them. '_Senbon? That's not something that you see every day in a battle. The one that threw these must have quite the aim._' Thought Hinata, but she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt ten chackra signatures coming at her.

It was then that ten shadow clones of Naruto jumped out of the trees and bushes, surrounding her in a circular formation. She looked around herself, brushing off the fact that she had senbon on her arms. "How cute, I didn't know that I had my own fan club of Blondies?" said the Hyuuga heiress with a smirk, trying to make Naruto lose his cool.

The clones didn't respond and, instead, attacked her, all at the same time. Hinata blocked a slash from a clone in front of her, with her kunais, moved around him and kicked another one in the gut, dispelling him into a cloud of smoke. She jumped over two clones that tried to slash her on the legs and kicked them in the face, dispelling them. She landed in a crouch and mule kicked the first clone that attacked her in the gut, dispelling him too. Four clones attack her from all sides, but she goes into a hand stand and spins, kicking all of them in the face and dispelling them. It was when she stopped spinning and got on her feet, that she spotted the last two clones throwing smoke bombs and then dispelling themselves into clouds of smoke.

'_Why would they do that? Unless…_' It was then that she noticed that she was surrounded with smoke on all sides. '_They want to cut off my vision. Hmph, do they forget from what Clan I come from?_' She activates her Byakugan, just in time to see three fireballs coming at her from behind)

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!" Said the three Naruto clones that fired a fireball each, at the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata used a Shunshin to escape the fireballs. She reappeared 10 meters away from the zone of impact where the fireballs hit and cause a small explosion.

'_Elemental Ninjutsu!? Ok, now I'm impressed!'_ complemented Hinata inside her head. She then saw her sister, Hanabi, coming at her from behind, so, she spun on her heel and threw her kunais at her sister's shoulders. Two senbon shot from behind Hanabi and hit the kunais, changing their trajectory away from her.

Hinata then shot forward and the two Hyuuga sisters clashed in a Jyuuken battle. Hanabi quickly realized how big the gap between her and her older sister, in terms of Jyuuken, was. Every time that she tried to close one of Hinata's tenketsu, Hinata would counter with ease and then close one of hers instead. To Hanabi, Hinata seemed to be like the flow of a river, moving and dodging her strikes with agility and speed and, at the same time, with gracefulness.

Hinata, having the more experience of the two, managed to go through Hanabi's guard quite easily and hit her with a palm in the gut, but she didn't stop there. She then stroke her in the left shoulder, then on the right hip and, in one fluid motion, she pivots on her right foot and hits her with a swift upper kick in the jaw, sending her into the air. "_**Kage Buyō**_ (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)!" said Hinata as she appeared behind Hanabi, following her flight like the shadow of a leaf that dances in the air. But, before she could do anything more to her little sister, Hanabi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by our whiskered blonde, who uttered a single word, "Boom!"

And just like that, he blew up, lifting rubble and debris all over the place, along with a big cloud of smoke. It were Hinata's quick and earned reflexes that allowed her to escape most of the explosion with a Shunshin, she did get some bruises and burns, but she had had worse, much worse, than this.

She reappeared 15 meters to the left of the explosion site and thought to herself, '_Damn! I'll admit, that was a close one. Using __**Kawarimi **__(Body Replacement Jutsu) with a clone, followed by_ _**Bunshin Daibakuha**__(__Clone Great Explosion). These kids sure think out of the box. And their teamwork is good too; no one would tell that this is their first time teaming up together._' She then looked up ahead and spotted Haku and two Naruto clones finishing individual sequences of hand signs.

"_**S**__**h**__**uriken Kage Bunshin**__** no Jutsu**_!" "_**Fūton: Reppūshō**_ (Wind Release: Wind Gale Palm)!" "_**Katon: Endan **_(Fire Release: Flame Bullet)!" One clone sends five shuriken that turn to forty, Haku claps her hands together and sends a small gale of wind that increases the speed of the shuriken and the final clone then shoots a flame bullet, whose strength is increased by the gale of wind. "_**Chīmu Hachi Tokubetsu: Kaze Gāre Kaen Hoshi **_(Team 8 Special: Wind Gale of Flaming Stars)!"

Hinata's eyes became wide with surprise at seeing a combination jutsu like that. The attack hits and causes another explosion, lifting up rubble and smoke.

"Don't drop your guard, Haku." "Yes, she's a Jonin for a reason. An attack like that wouldn't be enough to take her out." Warned both clones of Naruto, eyeing the smoke cloud with suspicion and caution. When the smoke cleared, they could see a circular crater in the spot where Hinata was, but no sign of Hinata.

"Where is she?" As soon as Haku said that, two lightning enhanced kunais pierced the clones, that where on either side of her, in the back and they disappeared in clouds of smoke. "What!?" says Haku as she looks from side to side frenetically. Hinata lands behind her, "_**Hakke Shokkuyashi **_(Eight Trigrams Shocking Palm)!" and strikes Haku in the back with a lightning enhanced palm strike.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Haku as she was shocked to unconsciousness and then fell on the ground. Hinata jumped to her left to avoid a hail of kunais and shurikens from hitting her. Naruto and Hanabi landed in front of Haku's body and Hanabi went straight to Haku's side. A second later, both girls were replaced by two more whiskered blondes.

"I'll have to admit, I'm having more fun than I expected." Said Hinata as the clones stood side by side with the original.

"Good for you, Sensei." Said the three Narutos at the same time, with Naruto's typical stoic voice, while doing a sequence of hand signs each. "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_!" "_**Katon: Endan**_!" "_**Fūton: Daitoppa**_ (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" One clone breathed a fireball; the other shot a flame bullet, while the original created a gust of wind that fueled the flames, increasing their strength.

'_This kid has too much chackra to burn!_' thought Hinata as she began to spin while expelling a lot of chackra from her tenketsu, "_**Hakkeshō Kaiten**_ (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)!" yelled Hinata as a dome of spinning chackra lift up and, not only protected her from the red hot flames, but also dispersed them.

As Naruto and his clones stopped the combination technique, Hinata slowed down her spinning. When she was going to stop, she, in one fluid move, shot her right arm forward, palm facing the three blondes and called, "_**Hakke Kūshō **_(Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)!" A compressed vacuum shell is shot from Hinata's extended palm at the blonde trio with great speed. The blondes are hit and blown away off their feat, crashing against the trees behind them. The force of the impact dispels them all, showing that the original, was in reality a clone too.

'_They were all clones!? Seriously, doesn't this kid have a limit!_' complained Hinata inside her head. Suddenly, she felt her left side being cut, followed by the back of her knees. She dropped to her knees, holding her left side. Out of nowhere, Naruto materializes on her right side, holding his tanto to her neck. "Checkmate, Sensei." Stoically said Naruto, looking at her straight in the eyes. Hinata snorted and then smirked, "Are you sure about that, Blondie?" She poofs into a cloud of smoke and Naruto's eyes go wide. He then feels a pair of arms wrapping around him and a pair of soft mounds pressing against the back of his head. Hinata, while embracing Naruto from behind, places her head on top of his and says, "Did you think that you were the only one that knows how to use the _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_ (Shadow Clone Jutsu), Naruto-kun?" Naruto, with that stoic expression of his not dropping, not even a little bit, sighs and says, "It seems that I still have much to learn. I hope that you'll help me with that, Sensei." Hinata's lips lift up to a grin. She bends down to his ear and whispers sexually. "Don't worry; I'll help you with anything that you may need and desire, Na-ru-to-kun." Hinata was expecting to see his cute, whiskered, face heat up and turn red like a tomato, just like the faces of all the other men to whom she had done this before. It was something that she founded entertaining to see, but, to her disappointment, Naruto's face remained the same, stoic as a rock, the perfect poker face. "Glad to know that I can count on you, Sensei." '_At least someone that is supposed to teach me will finally do so._' Thought Naruto the last part, remembering his years in the Academy, the teachers that wouldn't answer his questions or thought him wrong purposely. Not that he was expecting anything different coming from them anyway. He was good enough on his own, in fact, most of the things that he now knows were self-thought.

"Haku, Hanabi, you can come out now. The test is over!" shouted Hinata to the trees to her right, while letting Naruto go from her embrace. The two girls came out, with Haku having her right arm around Hanabi. "Damn, I can barely move, or feel, my body. Thanks for the help, Hanabi." Thanked Haku with a smile. "You're welcome, Haku. What are teammates for?" rhetorically asked Hanabi. "You know, you and Sensei are not what I was expecting from members of the Hyuuga Clan." Commented Haku as she and Hanabi got to Naruto and stayed on his left side. Hinata, hearing Haku's comment, smirked and said, "Were you expecting to get the typical stick-up-their-ass Hyuuga? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but, I will never become like those slave driver stuck ups that only think on tradition, appearance and on what _they_ think is the best for the clan. And Hanabi wont either, I guarantee you of that." Said the lavender-eyed Hyuuga heiress with clear malice and disgust on her voice.

"But, anyway, I digress; let's get back on what's important right now." She coughs to her hand and says, "Congratulations, you three, you are now officially Genins under my command and tutelage. Now, let's go celebrate with some food because I'm starving!" exclaimed Hinata as she started to walk back to the village, with her first official team of genin following right behind. The girls were smiling as they walked behind their new sensei, while Naruto's expression didn't portray any emotion at all.

'_So, what do you think, Kurama?_' asked the Jinchuuriki to its Bijuu. _**'Not bad, but not that impressive either. If it wasn't for your plan, I doubt that your teammates could have done as well as they did. And if you were fighting with your bloodlines, the result may have been different.'**_ said Kurama with clear signs of boredom in his voice. _'Sensei wasn't going all out either, so, it was natural of me to hold back too. And, even if I did go all out, unless I had used what I can control of your chackra, she would've beaten me, nonetheless. Plus, I like to hold back against strong opponents, makes things more challenging.'_ Explained Naruto to Kurama. _**'Whatever you say, Kit. Now go and let me sleep, will ya?'**_ retorted the most powerful Bijuu as he went to nap, again.

* * *

><p><strong>AT NARUTO'S HOME<strong>

After the celebration, Team 8 was dismissed for the rest of the day. After biding his farewell to his teammates and Jonin sensei, Naruto went home to train some more. That was his life and past time, to train and get stronger, so that he could overcome any challenge that life put in front of him and be of use to the village.

He walked through the gates, the seals placed on them recognizing him and letting him pass. As he walked to one of his training grounds, he listened to the sound of nature. The birds singing and the wind blowing, hitting his face and making his messy and spiky locks of sun-kissed blonde hair move with its breeze. It did good to calm his head and thoughts.

He got close to a passage that went inside the mountain and came out to the image of an enormous lake inside the mountain. He jumped down to the water and then made a cross sign with his hands. "_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" and just like that, 200 clones appeared in 8 lines in front of him. "Alright, I want the first 25 of you to go there and start training in the second level of mastering our wind affinity." Ordered Naruto as he pointed to a small waterfall, created by the water coming from a river, not far from his home, that passed through a passage similar to that from where he came from. "The second 50 will be training on Fuinjutsu, another 25 more will be creating new fire jutsus, the fourth 25 will be practicing the _**Rasengan **_and create variations of it, the next 50 will be practicing with our Kekkai Genkkais and the final 25 will be going against me to train strategy and teamwork, while at the same time, training in how to fight when outnumbered. Your orders have been given, now get to it!" The clones went to work and started doing as told without complaining or expressing any kind of feelings in favor or against their orders. Just like the original, they were stoic and disciplined. Naruto took out his tanto, while the clones that were to go against him took a circular formation around the blonde. Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them again and said, "Come!"

* * *

><p><strong>AT HAKU'S HOME<strong>

"I'm home!" exclaimed Haku as she went inside her house. "I'm in the kitchen sweetie!" said a motherly voice from inside the kitchen. As Haku got inside the kitchen she saw her mother cooking diner. Haku's mother, Yuki Usagi, is a pale-skinned young woman with long, black hair that is loosely tied at the tip with bandages. She also has short bangs that part to the right, brushing over her brows with collarbone-length locks framing her heart-shaped face. Her attire consists of a simple, loose fitting light-brown kimono with black edges and a pair of worn, black ankle-boots. Overall, she bores a striking resemblance to her daughter. She's also a Tokubetsu Jonin of Konoha, thanks to her Ninjutsu and speed.

"Hello, Kaa-san. Is Tou-san home yet?" greeted and asked Haku as she sat down at the table. "Hello, Haku-chan, and no, your father is still at work, but his shift should be ending soon." Said Haku's mother as she lowered the fire of the oven, so that their dinner doesn't get burned. "So, how was your day, musume (daughter)?" asked Usagi to her daughter. "It was good. I got placed on Team 8 with Hyuuga Hanabi and Uzumaki Naruto; and our Sensei is Hyuuga Hinata. Hanabi and Naruto-kun are very talented and Naruto-kun is very smart too. We had a test where we had to impress Hinata-sensei in a one-on-three spar against her and he managed to formulate a plan in 3 minutes. He even created a combination jutsu with me and we used it against Hinata-sensei, but we still loss." Explained the Yuki genin to her mother with a smile. _'Naruto-kun, huh?'_ thought Usagi with a playful smile on her face. Of course she knew who he was, everybody in Konoha knew about the blonde kid that housed the Kyuubi inside him. Her husband had told her sometimes about the kid's the life, while he had been chosen as the blonde's bodyguard. She had to admit that she was sad about the kind of life that Naruto had to live and, unlike most parents, she never once told her daughter to not get near him, for she didn't hate the boy nor did her husband. They knew the difference between a jail and its tenant. And hearing how her daughter talked about the kid made her want to tease her a bit. "Ah, I see that my little musume as a crush on Naruto-kun. Perhaps I should invite him to dinner so that we could get acquainted with each other?" teased Usagi with a playful smile, and she got what she wanted as Haku responded with a blush on her face. "It's not like that, Kaa-san! I don't have a crush on Naruto-kun! I just think he's smart and skilled, that's all!" frantically said Haku as she tried to deny what her mother was trying to implicate. "Yep, I knew it, you have a crush on little Naruto. Oh, that's so cute!" continued to tease Usagi, as her daughter got a little more red. But, before Haku could deny it again, they heard a male voice say, "What was that that I heard?" asked the voice as a man appeared in the kitchen with a Shunshin.

The man is tall and noticeably muscular, with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wears black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on his back-waist and a spiral tattoo on his right shoulder, signifying his allegiance to the ANBU Black Oops. He wore his forehead protector sideways and has a mask over the lower-half of his face.

"Tou-san/Dear?" said the Yuki females, surprised about the man's suddenly entrance. The man went to Haku and kissed her in the top of the head; he then went to Usagi and lowered his mask, showing his relatively narrow jaw line and jagged-teeth to kiss his wife in the lips. Yes, this is Momochi Zabuza, member of the ANBU Black Oops and former member of the _**Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū **_(Seven of Swordsmen of the Mist). Formerly known as _**Kirigakure no Kijin**_ (Demon of the Hidden Mist), but, now known as _**Konohagakure no Kijin**_ (Demon of the Hidden Leafs); Usagi's second husband and Haku's stepfather.

As Zabuza broke the kiss with his wife, he looked at Haku and asked, "What was that about my little girl having a crush? Tell me, what's the name of the brat that I have to go kill for getting his hands on my baby's heart?" Demanded the Demon of the Hidden Leafs, as he thought of ways to torture the poor piece of shit that dared to try to get his way with his daughter.

"Otou-san! I'm not a baby or a little girl anymore! And I don't have a crush on Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Haku to her overprotective father. "Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Zabuza, a bit surprised. "Yes, he's on Haku's team with Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Hinata as team leader." Answered the older Yuki to her husband's question. Zabuza snorted as he sat next his to wife and said, "Well, at least he as potential as a shinobi. But that doesn't mean that I give my consent for you to get in a relationship with him or that he won't get beat up if he tries anything with my yuki-hime (snow princess)!" declared the master of the Silent Killing technique. By this time, Haku's face was red with embarrassment. "For the last time, I don't have a crush on Naruto-kun!" yelled a red faced Haku to her parents. "And how do you know that he has potential as a shinobi? Were you spying on me during our test?" asked Haku after she calmed down, while narrowing her eyes on her father. "Of course not, do really think that your Tou-san would that?" _'It wouldn't be the first time.'_ Thought both of Yuki females at the same time. "A few years ago I saw the kid training in Kenjutsu and saw that he had some potential, so I helped him a bit. The kid took everything I said like sponge. That's when I saw his potential for the shinobi arts." Said Zabuza. Of course he omitted the part where that was when he had been tasked as the kid's bodyguard for six months, but his daughter didn't need to know that and his wife already knew of it. "So, what's for dinner tonight?" asked Zabuza as his stomach snored. Mother and daughter giggled while the father snorted at them.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE HYUUGA ESTATE<strong>

Meanwhile, the Jonin team leader of Team 8 was having a…talk with her father and the Hyuuga clan Elders.

"Oh, Hell No!" was the scream that could be heard from inside the room where they were talking about Hinata and Hanabi's team. "I won't play favorites with my team! Hanabi won't have special treatment while she's with me! I won't undermine the growth of my genin just because you think that Naruto is the Kyuubi!" declared the Hyuuga heiress. "And you even call yourselves shinobi. You don't even know the difference between a sealing scroll and a kunai." Mocked Hinata.

The day for Hinata was going good. She had been assigned to her little sister's genin team, the team passed her test and now she was officially their sensei. The celebration after that was good too, she got to know her genin better and she had fun trying to make Naruto's expression change, but that turned out to be as difficult as making a mute talk. She and Hanabi went shopping after that and then went home. During dinner, Hinata and Hanabi's father, Hyuuga Hiashi, asked Hanabi with whom she had been teamed up. That's when things went south. The elders weren't too please that the blonde jinchuuriki was put under their heiress tutelage and as one of their branch member's teammate.

That's why she was here now. The elders were trying to convince her to focus more on Hanabi and her other genin's training, instead of giving them the same treatment. Well, they could try as long and hard as they wanted, she wouldn't budge on this one.

One of the elders and Hinata and Hanabi's grandfather, Hyuuga Chou, a man of short stature with long, grey hair that reaches down to his back, and like all members of his clan, possesses featureless white eyes. He wears traditional robes which consist of a loose fitting kimono that is held closed with a simple sash under a brown, waist length haori. Chou didn't like Hinata's tone, so he said, "Watch your tone, young lady. You aren't talking with your friends. We are the elders of the Hyuuga clan, the most powerful clan in Konoha, and we demand respect."

To Hinata, her grandfather clearly had a stick up his ass. Almost everyone in the clan had one, along with that superiority complex and self-important attitude. Maybe she should ask where they go get their sticks at; she could buy one and stick it up her ass. Maybe, finally, they would leave her alone if she did that.

"My respect is not something that you can get for free. You have to earn it and until you do, you can kiss my beautiful ass, Jiji." Said Hinata with a frown, disgusted that this old goat shares the same blood that her. Said old goat was seething with rage for just bluntly disrespect to his person, but, before he could say anything, his son let himself known.

"Hinata, I will not tolerate you disrespecting your grandfather, my father, like this! Nor will I tolerate the use of just pagan and common words while in my presence and in the presence of this council! Apologize, immediately!" Order Hyuuga Hiashi, the clan head of the Hyuuga clan, father of Hanabi and Hinata, and the oldest son of Chou. Hiashi has long, brown, almost black, hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. Hiashi's general personality is very stern and strict, as he assigned both his daughters arduous training, and rarely compliments their performance. He's prideful and values strength and the Hyuuga clan above all else, but is still very much loyal to the village.

Hinata looked at her father and frowned even more, how disgusted she was for having people like him and the elders as part of her family. But, nevertheless, she complied, after all, she wouldn't put pass them to use the Cage Bird Seal on Hanabi just because she disrespected them. "I apologize, father, grandfather." Apologized Hinata, not sounding sincere, not even a tiny little bit.

Hiashi and Chou nodded, accepting the apology. They knew that she didn't mean it, but they knew they weren't getting anything better than this from her. "Now, back at the matter at hand, it is true that the Kyuubi and Uzumaki-san are not the same being. I was a close friend and rival with the late Namikaze Minato and I know that he wasn't strong enough to turn a Bijuu into a mortal child." Said the Hyuuga clan head. "But, while the child and beast are not one and same, the problem maintains that the beast is still a danger, for it could take control over the boy and harm the rest of your team and yourself, Hinata. No seal is perfect and that's why I asked Yondaime-sama to give me these." Hiashi grabbed a black box that was by his side and opened it, revealing cheats of paper with intricate seals printed on them. He took one and showed it to everyone present. "This is a repression seal made by Jiraiya-sensei himself. They were designed to repress the Kyuubi's chackra if it ever was to try to free itself. I'll be giving all of them to you, Hinata, for you to use in case the situation demands it." Hiashi motioned for Hinata to come and get them. She got up, walked to her father and grabbed the box with the repression seals, while thanking him with a frown, "Thank you, father."

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

The _**Hokage Monument**_ the most representative landmark of Konohagakure, it's a mountain that has had the faces of all the Hokage carved into the stone. It was envisioned by Senju Hashirama as a symbol that the Hokage would always watch over the village. In the forest behind it, something quite interesting was happening.

A rabbit was running around and, while this is common, this rabbit seemed to be scared. He was jumping and running frenetically, avoiding fallen branches and going through bushes, desperate to escape his pursuer. And he had every right to be because, a few yards behind him, a wolf was on his tail, hunting his prey like the predator that he is. But, why would something so common like this be interesting? Well, the interesting part is the wolf itself. You see this isn't a normal wolf. No, this wolf has black fur, while the fur on his stomach, chest and on the front part of his neck is a sun-kissed yellow. His sapphire blue eyes were death centered on the rabbit, his prey, watching his every move, while saliva was dripping from his maw, a sign of his unsatisfied hunger for meat.

The rabbit was almost at his den, his safe heaven, a place where he knew that the wolf wouldn't be able to get him once he got inside. His hopes got higher at the sight of his home, a small hole on a tree as its entrance, just 5 meters away. As he got pass the 3 meters line, he jumped with all the power that his little and cute legs could muster, he was almost there, so close and yet so far away. Just as he jumped from the ground, the wolf passed under him, jumped to the tree trunk and then off of it, surprising his prey with the sudden boost in speed and movement. While in mid air, the poor creature didn't have a chance and was capture in the predator's maw, his teeth barring into his flesh.

With his prey now dead and in his maw, the wolf turned his attention to the golden lion tamarin that has been following him and his prey since the hunt started. The golden lion tamarin dropped down from the branch he was on and looked at the strange black and yellow wolf with a pair of identical sapphire blue eyes, just as those of the wolf.

The lion tamarin got near the wolf and…talked? "Good work, now go back to the house, you know what to do next." Said the little tamarin to the bigger wolf, and, while talking animals weren't something unseen in the ninja world, it was still awkward to see such a small animal talking to the big and bad predator like he was in charge.

Nonetheless, the wolf nodded his head in agreement and took off to his destination. A few seconds after, the golden lion tamarin poofed into a cloud of smoke and from it was revealed a young teen boy, standing at 153 cm tall, wearing black ninja sandals, black pants and a black high-collar, short-sleeved T-shirt. His black Konoha forehead protector being used as a belt, black gloves on his hands, the left one fingerless and the right one not, and with a tanto strapped to his back. This was Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konoha, member of Team 8 and the Jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko.

'_It seems that this training is giving results after all.' _Commented Naruto in his head. _**"Didn't I tell you, Kit? Using your **__**Shin Henge no Jutsu**_ (True Transformation Technique) _**to turn yourself into an animal and go hunting is the perfect method to train chackra control, surviving and hunting skills and teamwork, when using clones to hunt in pack."**_ Bragged the Kyuubi about the unique method of training that he had come up after founding out about Naruto's _**Shin Henge no Jutsu**_. You see, when Naruto tried to perform the _**Henge no Jutsu**_ (Transformation Technique), he ended up using too much chackra, thus creating his first original technique, the _**Shin Henge no Jutsu**_. While the principal of both techniques is the same, Naruto's version is an actual and real transformation, while the standard version is just a genjutsu. After founding about this, Kurama came up with the idea of Naruto using this technique to transform into any animal of his choosing and then go hunting while transformed. With this kind of training method, Naruto can train his chackra control, since he has to concentrate on controlling how much chackra he uses to maintain the transformation while in constant movement. He also gets to improve his surviving and hunting skills, by acting and thinking like the animal that he's impersonating, and his teamwork with his clones, when hunting in pack. His physical abilities also improve thanks to him working different muscles on his body by transforming to different animals and adapt to their movements.

Naruto looked at the position of the sun and said, "I should get going. It's almost 7 am and I have to meet up with the team for more training." _**"Then go. I'll be going back to my beauty sleep."**_ And with that, Kurama cut the link between them and Naruto took off to Training Grounds 8.

* * *

><p><strong>AT TRAINING GROUNDS 8<strong>

At the training grounds, Haku, who had just got there, looked around until she founded Hanabi and Hinata-sensei, seating on a fallen tree trunk, talking and went there. "Good morning, Hanabi-chan and Hinata-sensei." Greeted the pale girl as she got near the other girls of Team 8. "Good morning, Haku-chan." Greeted back Hanabi. Yesterday, during the celebration of passing Hinata's test and becoming officially Genin, the girls got close quite easily. They had the same tastes on some subjects and both wanted to become strong kunoichi. "Good morning, Haku." Greeted Hinata. "It seems that Naruto is the only one missing, right now."

It was then that the girls heard the caw of a bird above them. They looked up and saw a falcon with black feathers, and yellow feathers on his stomach and on the inside of his wings, flying above them and diving down at their location. When it got close enough of the ground, the falcon opened his wings, halting his momentum and dispersing into a cloud smoke, revealing said blonde genin that the Hyuuga heiress had just talked about.

"Good morning, Sensei, Haku and Hanabi." Stoically said Naruto, like he just hadn't flew down of the sky in the form of a falcon. The girls were looking at him with wide eyes and mouths open, well, except Hinata. She was just blinking at Naruto in confusion and starring at him skeptically.

"Ok, I have to say, that was one hell of an entrance, Naruto. Mind telling us how in the hell did you do that?" Praised and asked Hinata after a few seconds of starring at his typical stoic face. "I used my own version of the _**Henge no Jutsu**_, the _**Shin Henge no Jutsu**_." Answered Naruto like he was talking about the weather.

Hanabi got over her shock and questioned Naruto, "And how is this technique of yours different than the normal version of the _**Henge no Jutsu**_?" Naruto looked at her and said, "While the normal _**Henge**_ is just a genjutsu, my version of it is an actual and real transformation. Meaning that I actually turn to what I transform into."

"Could you teach us this technique, Naruto-kun?" asked Haku hopefully. "In theory, yes, but the problem of this technique is that it takes a lot of chackra to perform and maintain. So, out of the three of you, I would say that Sensei is the only one that could use and maintain this technique, without being affected by chackra exhaustion." Explained the blonde to his fellow teammates. The two young girls deflated a bit and looked down by not being able to use such a useful technique. Well, Haku more than Hanabi. _'I still have the Byakugan and nothing can hide from these eyes.'_ Proudly thought Hanabi.

Hinata clapped her hands together to get their attention after getting up from her sit. "Alright, we have wasted enough sun light. Let's get started with your training." Haku and Hanabi looked up at this and got in line beside Naruto. But, before Hinata could say anything else, the blonde decided to cut her off. "I apologize for interrupting you, Sensei, but, I would like to tell my teammates of my…'tenant', before we start our training." At this, Haku and Hanabi looked at Naruto in confusion, while Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. She, like everybody in Konoha that had seen and survived the Kyuubi attack, knew of the Yondaime's Law. A law that states that no one is to divulge of Naruto's status as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi to anyone of the younger generation, with the sole exception being the Hokage and Naruto himself.

She got over her shock and narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Are you sure about this, Naruto?"Asked the Hyuuga heiress, wanting to make sure that Naruto knew what he was doing. The other two members of Team 8 were looking from one to the other, trying to understand what they were talking about.

"Yes, I'm sure, Sensei." Assured Naruto to his Sensei. He then remembered his talk with his most precious people, the night before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK, YESTERDAY NIGHT<strong>_

_It was night time and Naruto was walking to the Hokage Residence, carrying some plastic bags on his hands. He could see his destination now._

_The __**Hokage Residence**__ is a large mansion occupied by the Hokage during their reign, and is located close to both the Academy and Hokage Monument. Circular in design, it is also one of the largest buildings in Konohagakure, towering over most other buildings. There is also the kanji for "Fire" (__火__) painted on the roof of the building. It is filled with many forbidden scrolls, in which lie the secrets to many techniques. Built during the reign of the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama, the Hokage mansion is now occupied by Uchiha Indra, the Fourth Hokage._

_Naruto went up the stairs and went straight to the Hokage's office. When he got near the office he looked at the Hokage's assistant's desk and saw a woman sitting behind the desk._

_The woman was young, probably on her late twenties or early thirties. She had long black hair, green eyes, and fair skin and was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless light pink blouse under a long, loose-fitting dark purple dress, a golden necklace with a red jewel around her neck, and brown sandals. She also used bright red lipstick._

_The woman looked up from her work and smiled at Naruto when she saw him. "Hello, Naruto-kun. Hokage-sama and Hiruzen-sama are already waiting for you." Greeted the Hokage's assistant. "Hello, Seramu-san." Stoically greeted back Naruto with a nod to the woman. She was always very kind to him, even thought she knew that he housed the Kyuubi, she still didn't see him as a demon. Naruto followed her to the door of the Hokage's office and she knocked on it. After hearing an "Enter" she opened the door and the two walked inside to see Indra and Hiruzen looking at the village from the window behind the Hokage's desk. _

_Indra was wearing black shinobi boots that reached his calves, black ANBU pants, his torso was bare, except for the new flak jacket, that he order to be made after Minato and Kushina's deaths thirteen years ago, in honor of their sacrifice. The new Konohagakure flak jackets retained the green appearance, but, are now simple chest-guards with clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars and a strap across the waist. The Uzumaki clan logo changed to an armband as an addition to the Konoha flak jacket. He also had on a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Yondaime Hokage" written vertically down the back. This haori was a present given to him by Minato and Kushina, when he was declared Hokage. He also had fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps._

_Hiruzen, meanwhile, was wearing brown sandals, dark brown pants and a dark brown, short-sleeved kimono top, with a black belt holding it together, over a light brown, long-sleeved shirt._

_The two of them turned their heads to the door and smiled at Naruto and Seramu. "Hello Naruto-kun. Did you bring the usual?" Greeted and asked Hiruzen at Naruto. "Yes, Sandaime-sama." Answered the whiskered blonde. Indra turned to Seramu and said, "You can go and have a dinner break, if you want, Seramu." "Then, with your permission, Hokage-sama." said the black haired assistant as she bowed and then left the office, closing the door behind her._

_The past and current Hokages then went to sit on the couch and sofas. Naruto and Indra sat at the two sofas in front of a small table, with Indra taking off his haori and placing it on the back of the sofa, while Hiruzen sat at the couch on the other side of the table, facing them. As they started to go through the food that Naruto brought, they heard a knock on the door. "Enter!" said Indra without even looking from what he was doing; he had already sensed who was at the door._

_The door opened and then an elderly man entered and closed the door. He had gray hair which he was wearing in a short ponytail. He had on a mesh armour shirt under a short, brown, sleeveless kimono with a pair of grey pants. He carried a wok, a ladle, and a sword sheathed horizontally across his lower back. This old man was Maruboshi Kosuke, aka the __**Mannen Genin**__(Eternal Genin), aka __**Konoha Saikyō no Genin**__ (Konoha's Strongest Genin), and one of the advisors of the Yondaime Hokage._

"_Hello, everyone, I see that everything is ready." Said Kosuke as he went and sat beside Hiruzen, his good friend and fellow advisor of the Yondaime. "Yes, we were just waiting for our good old chef Maruboshi." Joked Indra. Kosuke placed his wok on the table and said, "Then, you'll have to wait no more, because the handsome Chef Maruboshi Kosuke is here to satisfy your stomachs!" They all laughed at his introduction, even the normal stoic Naruto. These were the times that he liked the most. Every Sunday night he would have dinner with his most precious people, the three adults inside this room and the others hiding in the shadows._

_As Kosuke started cooking, the Uchiha clan head said, "ANBU!" "Yes, Hokage-sama!" said a male voice that belonged to a shinobi wearing a weasel mask and a black cloak, bowing with three other figures, with masks of a monkey, a lion and a cat, behind him doing the same. "Take off your masks and cloaks, pull some chairs and join us on this dinner." Said the current Hokage with authority, but with a smile. He may be the Hokage, but these ANBU were almost like family to him, after all, three of them were part of his genin team and the other was one of his godsons. "If you insist, Hokage-sama." Said the one behind the weasel mask. He and his team did as ordered and took their masks off._

_The person behind the weasel mask had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He was wearing the standard ANBU uniform. This was Uchiha Itachi, clan heir of the Uchiha Clan and Captain of Team Ro._

_The person behind the cat mask was a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She was wearing the standard ANBU uniform that did little to hide her gorgeous figure. She was Uzuki Yugao, member of Team Ro._

_The person behind the monkey mask had long chin length grey-colored hair and his bangs were hanging over his forehead, he had black eyes and was wearing the standard ANBU uniform. His name was Suga Tatsuji, member of Team Ro._

_The person behind the lion mask had long, smooth chin length purple hair and grey-colored eyes. His bangs hanged just over his eyebrows. He wore the standard ANBU uniform and his name was Fuuma Arashi, the cousin of Fuuma Sasame._

_They all pulled some chairs, placed their cloaks on the back of the chairs and took their seats. Itachi at Indra's left, Yugao at Naruto's right, Tatsuji at Hiruzen's left and Arashi at Kosuke's right._

"_Hello, Itachi-nii-san, Yugao-nee-san, Arashi-san, Tatsuji-san." Greeted Naruto as he nodded to each one of them and they nodded back. Naruto liked them very much, Itachi and Yugao more than the others because they were the ones that helped him with his training, due to his special Kekkai Genkkai._

"_So, tell me, Naruto-kun, who's on your team?" asked Yugao at her surrogate little brother. "Yuki Haku, Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Hinata." Answered Naruto with a smile at his surrogate older sister. "The stepdaughter of Zabuza-san and second daughter of the Hyuuga clan head?" whistled Tatsuji, "Damn kid, that's some team." Arashi decided to had his two cents, "Plus, the Hyuuga heiress, with that gorgeous figure of hers? You, lucky bastard."_

_Itachi activated his Sharingan and narrow his eyes at Arashi. "Arashi, please prevent yourself of referring to Hinata-chan that way." Arashi smiled nervously under Itachi's gaze and put his arms up to his chest to create some sort of space between him and the Uchiha. "Chill out, Itachi! I was just kidding!" The rest of the people in the room chuckled at the interaction between the two friends. It had become a common thing, once the members of Team Ro discovered that their Captain, Uchiha Itachi, was dating none other than the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. Since then Arashi would always make improper comments about Hinata and Itachi would activate his Sharingan and bit him up for it. It always made the rest of them laugh when seeing the stoic Uchiha genius bit up Arashi in defense of his girlfriend's honor._

_Luckily for Arashi, Kosuke had finished cooking their dinner, so Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and let it slide this time._

_As they all started to eat and talk between each other, Hiruzen noticed that Naruto seemed troubled. To someone else, Naruto would seem fine, but, to Hiruzen, someone who has many years of experience on his shoulders, Naruto seemed to be contemplating something that he wasn't sure if he should do or not. "Something on your mind, Naruto-kun?" asked the old Sarutobi with a bit of concern on his voice._

_Naruto looked up from his food and saw Hiruzen and everyone else looking at him. Naruto closed his eyes and said, "I was thinking of telling my team about the Kyuubi." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, in shock and like he had grown a second head. Well, everyone minus Indra. The older Uchiha didn't even stop eating. He was just looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye while ingesting his food. After a few seconds of silence, the Yondaime stopped eating, put his plate on his lap and turned to look at Naruto. "Why would you want to do that?" Asked Indra, his voice emotionless, stoic and professional. _

_Naruto looked at him and saw his stoic expression, portraying no emotion. The blonde Jinchuuriki looked at the current Hokage straight in the eye, "Because, for teamwork to exist in a team, you need to trust your teammates with your life, just like they need to trust theirs to you." Recalled Naruto one of the teachings that he learned from Hiruzen. The later smiled, knowing that, unlike one of his previous students, Naruto had learnt what teamwork is really about. "This will be my test to my team. To see if the next generation can be trusted or not." Finished Naruto, not once looking away from Indra, not even blinking, and with conviction on his voice._

_Indra continued to just look at Naruto, until a smile crawled up his face. "Good luck then. And let's hope for the best." Said the Uchiha Hokage. Naruto nodded with a smile of his own, pleased that he had his father figure support. Everyone else smiled too and went back to eat and talk about anything and everything._

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK END, AT TRAINING GROUDS 8<strong>_

"'For teamwork to exist in a team, you need to trust your teammates with your life, just like they need to trust theirs to you.'"Requited Naruto the same words that he said to Indra the night before. Hinata gave him a smile, content that her student already knew the valor of teamwork. While Hanabi and Haku were surprised of how deep his words were. "Go ahead then." Said Hinata to Naruto as she crossed her arms below her gorgeous breasts.

The blonde walked two steps forward and turned around to look at his teammates' confused faces. "What I'm going to tell you is an S-Class secret that you can't say to anyone. If you do your punishment will be death." Stoically said the blonde. The girls looked at him shocked and then at their sensei behind him, who nodded, confirming the truth of his statement. They then looked back at Naruto and slowly nodded to him, telling him to continue. They didn't want to die, but their curiosity was getting the best of them. They knew very little of Naruto, except that he is an orphan and that he is very skilled in the ninja arts.

"Very well, but before that, tell me what do you know of the Kyuubi Attack thirteen years ago?" the girls looked at him with confusion, but Hanabi answered him nonetheless. "The Kyuubi attacked Konoha and killed a lot of people, until Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina killed it, sacrificing their lives at the same time." That was the story told to the young generation, so they would not judge Naruto and he could make friends with them.

"Yes, that is the official story told in the Academy, but it's not completely true." Said Naruto. "The Kyuubi could not be killed, it is made of chackra and you can't kill chackra. However, you can seal it inside an object or…a person." Naruto stopped to let the information sink in and then continued. "As you may have notice already, Kushina and I share the same surname. The official story is that she and my parents were from the same clan and came to Konoha together and that they died during the Kyuubi attack. That's true and false at the same time. Uzumaki Kushina didn't come with my parents, she was my mother." Stoically said Naruto.

Hanabi and Haku gasped at the revelation. If what Naruto said so far is true, then that means that he was possibly the last member of the Uzumaki Clan alive. Yes they knew of the Uzumaki Clan, after all, Konoha's Chunnin and Jonin uniforms have the symbol of that clan in it. Plus, the wife of the Shodaime was an Uzumaki too.

After getting over her shock, Haku asked, "Then who is your father? And why is your parentage a secret?" Naruto looked at her, his face still stoic and showing no emotion. "Because, as it was told in the Academy, the Uzumaki clan had many enemies. They were feared and killed because of their Fuinjutsu skills. Only a few survived and went to other countries. But that's half the reason, the other half is also the answer to your first question. My father was Namikaze Minato." At this, the girls were even more shocked. _**Konoha no Kiiroi Senko**_ (Konoha's Yellow Flash) and one of the candidates to be the Yondaime Hokage, was Naruto's father. Now it made sense why Naruto's parentage was a secret. Iwa hated his father for what he did to them in the Third Great Shinobi War. If it was known that the man had a son, they would take their revenge on him. Plus, with the enemies that his mother must have had, he would never have a quiet moment in his life.

Hinata was looking at her sister the whole time. She knew that Hanabi was smart enough to connect the dots and get to the right conclusion.

Hanabi was right now processing what she was told and adding what she already knew of the blonde. She knew that he was an orphan and now she knew who his parents were. She remembered him being bullied when he was little. Many kids would call him names and try to beat him up, but he either didn't care of what they said or he would dodge every attempt of a beating without fighting back. He would dance around them until they were on the ground exhausted. She sometimes would also catch the look that the villagers would send at the blonde, looking at him like he was the plague, like he was a…

Hanabi's face was the definition of shock. She even put her hands on her mouth to try to hold back her gasp. She remembered how the kids and some parents would refer to him. They would call him monster or demon. She didn't think much of it at the time, but now it made sense. His parents died killing the Kyuubi. But, if that was false and that the beast could only be sealed. Either in an object or a person. And, since his mother was an Uzumaki, who were known for their amazing skills in Fuinjutsu, it wasn't completely impossible. "You have the Kyuubi sealed inside you!" exclaimed Hanabi through the hands in front of her mouth.

Haku looked at her with shock. What was she talking about? That was impossible! How could someone seal a demon like the Kyuubi inside a person!? "W-What are you t-talking about, Hanabi-chan? That's-"

"-true." Said Naruto, cutting off Haku's attempt of denying it. "My father died sealing the Kyuubi inside of me because he couldn't kill it. While my mother died protecting me and my father from the Kyuubi, during the sealing. I was gave the name of my mother for my own protection, due to my father's actions against Iwa, in the previous war."

Haku could not believe it. Her teammate was the Kyuubi? No, Hanabi said that he had the Kyuubi inside him. And he confirmed it, saying that it was sealed inside him. "That means that you aren't the Kyuubi, right?" asked Haku, hoping that she was right. She liked Naruto and she didn't want to believe that he was a demon fox in the form of a child.

"Yes, that's right. Naruto is as much of the Kyuubi as a sealing scroll is the kunai it has inside." Explained Hinata, talking for the first time since Naruto started this secret sharing session. Haku let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding in. It was then that Hanabi went to Naruto and…gave him a hug?

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the show of affection from the young Hyuuga. He was expecting a slap, being yelled out and called demon, but he wasn't expecting this. Hinata and Haku smiled, the later then joined the hug too.

"Why are you hugging me?" Asked the blonde Jinchuuriki confused. Hanabi brought her head back a little to look at him, but didn't break from the hug. "Because we trust you." She said with a smile and Haku nodded in agreement. "And since you told us your secret, I'll tell you mine." She and Haku broke the hug and she raised her arms behind her head to untie her hitai-ate. Hinata knew what her little sister was going to show. It was a reminder of how big of a failure she is as an older sister. Even if Hanabi didn't see it that way. Hanabi untied it and showed the seal in her forehead. It looked like a green 'X' with two green horizontal lines on either side.

"This seal is branded on all branch house members in the Hyuuga clan by members of the main house. The main purpose is to seal the Byakugan at death, so that its secrets never fall into the hands of the enemy. When the Hyuuga dies, the seal disappears, sealing away the Byakugan with it." Explained Hanabi while looking at the ground. She was going to continue, but, Hinata beat her to it. "The secondary purpose is to control the branch house members, since it can be activated at will by a main house member with a hand seal only known by them to destroy the wearer's brain cells. The seal is branded on a branch member's forehead when the next heir or heiress of the main house turns three years old, and is only removed upon their death." Continued Hinata, pure malice and disgust coming from her voice. Oh, how much she hated that damn seal! If the person who created it wasn't dead already, she would kill them herself! In the most painful way possible!

Haku was, again, shocked, but for different reasons. She was shocked for what that seal meant, but she was more shocked that someone could do something like that to their family. They were practically enslaving their own blood and flesh. That reminded her of how her father tried to kill her and her mother when he discovered of their Kekkai Genkkai. They were lucky that Zabuza was around to save them.

Naruto already knew about everything related to every clan in Konoha. So, it wasn't that much of a surprise to learn that Hanabi was a branch member of the Hyuuga Clan. He already had his suspicions about it. But, what was surprising to him was that Hanabi trusted him enough to tell him about the seal. Even after knowing about the Kyuubi she still trusted him, along with Haku.

"My father…my biological father, tried to kill me and my mother, after he founded out about mine and my mother's ability to create ice." Shared Haku with her teammates. They were showing that they trusted each other and she wanted to trust them too, to become friends with them.

Naruto and Hanabi looked at her. Naruto had a look of sympathy. Many had tried to kill him, even pretending to become friends with him. Just to kill him when he's guard was down. Hanabi was looking at her with the same look, but for different reasons. While her father hadn't tried to kill her, she wouldn't really be surprised if he did so. After seeing her father, the person that was supposed to protect her and love her the way only a parent can, placing a seal that practically makes her a slave to the main house. It's safe to say that she lost her love for her father and main house members. Her sister was the only exception. She loved her very much and would gladly put her life on the line to save her, even without this cursed seal.

Naruto surprised them by getting behind the two girls and putting his hands on their shoulders. The girls looked at him and saw something that they had never seen before on his face, a smile. Naruto was smiling at them. It wasn't a grin or a cocky smile, but a small and reassuring smile that fitted his face perfectly. And, while looking at that smile, they felt safe, that nothing bad would happen to them.

Thinking that this secret sharing session had gone for time enough, Hinata clapped her hands together to get their attention and said, "Alright, if you aren't going to have a _manage-à-trois_ then get in line and let's start training!" She smirked when the girls' faces went red and they got in line right away. Naruto just put is stoic look back on and got in line too. "Hai, Sensei!" said the three in unison.

Hinata kept looking at them while thinking, _'This team will go far, I just know it!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please leave a Review or flame if you want, but at least a constructive one. Also, as you or not have notice, Seramu is the Queen of Roran, in the Shippuuden Movie 4. Also, the monkey mask ANBU is from the filler arc where Sora made his début. Hinata's grandfather and Haku's mother don't have a first name in the anime, so i made their names too.<strong>

**Anyway, i hope you liked it. Já ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys, it's my pleasure to bring you the third chapter of Right Hand of God. This chapter ends the first arc that was the meeting and formation of Team 8. Have good time and thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, i don't own Naruto, Kishimoto is the own that does, unfortunately, because if it was me, that anime would have been even better. I do own, however, my OCs shown in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since the genins of Team 8 shared their secrets. Since then, the bond formed that day between Naruto and the girls became stronger. Naruto was very impressed with his team. After telling them about Kurama, he was expecting them to loath him and want him to leave the team, but they didn't do that. Since they accepted him and even shared their secrets with him, the three became friends with one another.<p>

During the course of these two weeks, Team 8 had been training hard. Hinata-sensei was very brutal when training them. In the mornings they would train their bodies and Taijutsu by sparring with Hinata-sensei; she didn't pull any punches. After that they would train their reflexes and reaction times by Naruto's clones throwing kunais and shurikens at them, while the genins were blindfolded. After that Hanabi and Haku would be the ones throwing kunais, shurikens and senbon at him, while he was still blindfolded, since, during the previous exercise, Naruto was training his aim as well.

After that, it would be them trying to learn tree walking, but since Naruto already knew water walking, he would be training his Kenjutsu katas, while giving some pointers to the girls. After lunch, they would go do two or three D-ranks, which Hinata didn't let Naruto use his clones, saying that it would make him lazy and that the D-ranks were part of their physical training. They learned what she meant by that after Hinata-sensei had made them use weight seals, while doing the D-ranks and for the rest of the weeks, until she said that they could de-activate them. Hanabi and Haku would complain, saying that Hinata-sensei was a slave driver, but, after the D-ranks, Naruto would make a clone and carry them on his back. Hanabi and Haku would go red at this, but they didn't complain or refuse it.

It was during the D-ranks that Team 8 would see how much the villagers despised Naruto. One of the missions was to walk some dogs. Haku had got the bigger dog of the group and was having trouble to make him move to where she wanted him to. Naruto switched dogs with her and managed to make the dog obey him. But, when they went to give the dogs back to their owner, the old man blamed Naruto for the marks on the dog's neck, when it had been Haku's forceful push of the dog's leash that had made those marks. Haku had tried to explain that it was her fault, but the old man would have none of it and shut the door on their faces. Haku tried to apologize to Naruto but, before she could, he said that he was used to it and it didn't matter.

On another mission, that was to help a married couple move from their house, Hanabi had tripped, while caring a huge box and, inadvertently, broke a vase. The man had blamed Naruto for it without letting Hanabi or anyone else explain. He demanded Naruto to pay it and Naruto gave him the money without complaining. Hanabi had tried to apologize to Naruto and even to pay him back what he gave to the man, but he refused to accept the money, saying that he didn't need it and that it was ok.

Safe to say, the girls were starting to see how much different were their lives compared to Naruto's. And, since those two missions, the girls would be seen with Naruto all the time, until they had to go home.

Hinata, for her part, was very proud of her team. Their bond was becoming stronger for each passed day. She could have said something during those cases between Naruto and the clients, but Naruto didn't want her to do anything. Plus, why should she? All she had to do was to give her report of the mission and the Hokage would know whose fault it was and why Naruto had been blamed for what happened. So, why get herself in an argument with the client for something so stupid. To Hinata it was about the principle, but in the end, Naruto managed to convince her. The kid could be very convincing when he wanted to.

**AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Right now, Indra was having a lot of fun. Why? Because, right now, he was watching as Team 8's genins were looking at a certain cat like he was the bane of their existence. If looks could kill, that cat would be dead 12 times already.

It made him remember his time as a genin, when he was part of Team Jiraiya, along with Hyuuga Hiashi and Namikaze Minato. He too had the mission of catching Tora, the daimyo's wife's cat. If there was a demon in Konoha, that cat was the real one. Seriously, that cat ran away more times that there are leafs in Konoha! But then again, who could blame him. The poor thing was getting squashed in the arms of his owner. The lady took a stack of bills and gave it to him, "Thank you for getting my Tora-chan back to me." Indra accepted the money and she went out the office with the beast of hell in her arms.

He looked at the three young genins and smirked when he saw their faces. They were clearly fed up with doing D-ranks. And, even thought Naruto had that stoic expression, Indra knew him well enough to see the anger in those sapphire blue eyes of his.

"Good job, Team 8. Now, which mission would you like next? I have a store that needs to be painted and the Inuzuka dogs need to go for a walk too. So, which one do you choose?" Asked Indra and he internally smirked when he saw Naruto frown, but he still kept quiet. He may have some of Kushina's temperament, but it seems that Minato's patience and calmness were more dominant on his person. However, the same couldn't be said about his black-haired teammate.

"I'm sorry for speaking out of line, Hokage-sama. But, can't we have a C-rank!? If I have to do another stupid D-rank I swear that I'll blow up!" practically yelled Haku to him, with Naruto and Hanabi nodding in agreement. Now that he took a better look at her, he could see that she seemed exhausted, Hanabi too. Naruto not so much, but he was a stamina freak, so it was natural that he didn't notice it. He knew that running after that hell cat from the ninth circle of hell was tiresome, but not this much. He had an idea why they looked so tired and, after seeing that smirk on Itachi's girlfriend, he knew he was right. She must, probably, have them do the D-ranks while wearing either weights or weight seals. And, since he couldn't see any weights on them, it must be the later. He sighed internally. Hinata meeting Mitarashi Anko was probably the worst thing that could ever happen in Konoha, that and placing the Hyuuga heiress on the team under Might Guy. Seriously, what was he thinking when he made that decision.

"That, Yuki-san, only depends on your sensei." Said the Yondaime as he then looked at Hinata. Her team did the same, but Haku and Hanabi added the Koinu-me no Jutsu (Puppy Eyes Technique) for a more aggravating factor, while Naruto starred at her with his stoic face on, but he was pleading with his eyes.

Under such pressure, Hinata didn't stand a chance, "Fine, we'll do a C-rank." She said with a sigh, but, before the girls could celebrate, she turned serious and said, "But I want this completely understood. You will do everything I say during this mission. If I say for you to hide, you hide. If I say for you to run, you run and don't look back. Understood?" explained the Jonin sensei of Team 8. She knew that they were strong on their own right, and she had a slight suspicion that Naruto wasn't showing everything he knew. But, she didn't want to put them in any unnecessarily danger. Many things could go wrong in a mission and she wanted to make them better prepared for the ninja world. But, then again, she was already making them go through their morning training while being the target of her killing intent, so that they could adapt to feel it and be able to fight at the same time. If there was a better way to prepare them for the life of a shinobi, then she didn't know it. Technically she may know one thing that could work better, but it was so extreme that she didn't consider it.

"Hai, sensei!" was the response of the genin to their sensei.

"Good, then, your mission is to protect a group of archeologists that will be doing an expedition to the ruins of Rouran. They fear that some bandits or shinobi may try to get the treasures inside those ruins. That and they also want protection from the traps that must be all over them." Told them Indra as he gave the scroll to the Hyuuga heiress. She looked back at her team and said; "Pack for a one month stay and meet me tomorrow, at the main gate, at 8 AM sharp." Ordered the genin's sensei. "Hai!" said the genin in understanding.

The Yondaime and Uchiha clan head smiled and dismissed them. As they were coming out from the Hokage Tower, they spotted Team 7 approaching.

"Yo, Haku-chan, Hanabi-chan!"; greeted the loudmouth Inuzuka. "Hi, Kiba-san, Sasame-chan and Sasuke-san.", greeted the friendly Haku. "Hi, Sasame." greeted Hanabi to the Fuuma clan member. "Hi, Haku-chan, Hanabi-chan." greeted Sasame, she and Haku have been friends since the Academy and, during the past two weeks, she had met Hanabi and the two became friends too.

"Hyuuga-san, Yuki-san, Naruto." greeted Sasuke, nodding to the girls and raising his fist to Naruto. "Hi, Sasuke." greeted the blonde as he bumped fists with the Uchiha.

At seeing this, the rest of the genin were a bit surprised. "Did Sasuke-teme just bump fists with Uzumaki?" asked Kiba taken aback by the show of friendship between the two. "I didn't know that you two were friends." said Haku at the blonde and raven haired boys. "Sometimes Aniki would train Naruto and me at the same time. That's when we met." explained Sasuke. "Itachi-nii was always cleaning the floor with us, so we started working together in our spars and, little by little, we managed to give Itachi a workout." continued Naruto. "Since then we have been training from time to time and changing tips between each other." finished the youngest Uchiha.

At hearing this, Kakashi and Hinata got surprised thoughts in their heads. _"Itachi is a genius and an ANBU Black Oops Captain since the age of thirteen. For these two, even together, give him a workout…" _thought Kakashi.

_"Naruto-kun really is holding back in our team spars, but why? Is it cockiness? Nah, no way, hm, I'll have to fight him in an all out spar after this mission to find out his true strength."_ thought Hinata.

"So, have you finished your missions today?" asked the Yuki girl. "No, Kakashi-sensei is having us do these stupid D-ranks! I'm too good for these stupid missions!" whined Kiba, with Akamaru barking in agreement. "Mah, mah, Kiba, I already told you that these missions are to build up teamwork. Isn't that right, Hinata-chan?" said and asked Kakashi as he looked at the Jonin team leader of Team 8. "What kind of teamwork? In my opinion, teamwork is created during battle. That's why I have my team fight me while I rain down killing intent on them." commented Hinata, while the girls from Team 8 groaned and mumbled something about slave driving sensei/sister.

_'Why didn't I ever think of that?' _thought the silver haired masked Jonin.

"Well, let's get going kids, we have a C-rank mission tomorrow, so you need to rest today." Ordered the lavender eyed Hyuuga. "Hai, sensei!" responded Team 8. They said their goodbyes, with Kiba yelling how unfair it was for them to have a C-rank mission while they had to do the stupid D-ranks, and went home.

**AT NARUTO'S HOME**

The sun was setting. The yellow, orange and red were dancing in the sky. It was a beautiful sight. The sun rays were hitting on Naruto's home, giving it a peaceful appearance, although, the noises of many people training was disrupting that illusion of peace. For you see, in one of the outdoor training grounds inside the compound, there was an army of blonde teens training in a variety of things. Some were breathing fire in different forms, some as a stream, and others as a fireball and few as a circle or in a circular formation. Another group was reading some books and scrolls, while a third group was writing some symbols on paper and scrolls. A fourth group was fighting against a group of wild animals, which all had some black and yellow fur, feathers, scales, etc. And a fifth group was fighting on the trees with leafs on their bodies, which seemed glued to their bodies. All in all, it was organized chaos.

There was, however, a single blonde who was doing one handed pushups on a corner, with no shirt and with leafs all over his arms.

**_"Aren't you going a bit overboard, Kit? Remember, you need to rest, not even you can go on without resting."_** recommended Kurama. Naruto changed from to his left arm and continued his pushups, while answering his tenant, _'For one to improve, they have to go to their limits. Plus, with my luck, something will go wrong in this mission and I need to be prepared. After all, better safe than sorry. And, like Murphy said, if something can go wrong, most probably it will go wrong.'_ said Naruto, never once stopping in his pushups. **_"You're too pessimist, Kit. And, even thought, I want my container to be strong, it will not do if you pass out of exhaustion during a fight."_** countered the Bijuu to his Jinchuuriki. Sighing, the blonde stopped, letting his concentration slip and, thus, letting the leafs fall off of his arms. 'Very well, I'll stop now then.' The whiskered teen relented. He looked at his clones training and called out to them, "Enough! Stop what you're doing, drop down to a meditation position and dispel in groups of five every two minutes, starting now!" ordered the original to his doppelgangers. They did as ordered and Naruto started making his way inside for a quick shower and to start making dinner.

**AT THE HYUUGA STATE**

The moon was shining with its angelic pale light. The light reflected on the water of the small pond that was in the backyard of the Hyuuga state, the flowers of the garden, moving with the chilly breeze, their beauty amplified by this mystic and divine light.

Hyuuga Hanabi was on a bench near the pond, reading a book. She liked to read with moonlight hitting her with all of her majestic brightness, it calmed her. It gave her a feeling of peace. She was brought out of her reading by the sound of footsteps coming from her left. She turned her head from her book and noticed her father, Hyuuga Hiashi walking to her.

"Hanabi." greeted the clan head, stoically. The man's face seemed like stone, always stoic, neutral and unchanged. She got up and bowed to him, "Father, is something the matter?" Greeted and asked Hanabi. The man looked at her, his face still stoic, "Your sister has not been seen since this afternoon. Since you're in charge of her security, I had hoped that you knew of her whereabouts." Inquired Hiashi, talking with that noble way of speech for which the main branch Hyuugas were known.

Hanabi's face was devoid of emotions, but inside she was hurting. It pained her so much to see that her father didn't care about her, it was always her sister. There was a time that she hated her older sister, but she knew that it wasn't her fault so he got over it and instead, she directed her hatred to the main house and her father, the man that saw in her nothing more that the clan heir's bodyguard. Sometimes she remembered how he would smile and talk to her happily, the same with Hinata. But, after his twin brother's dead, Neji-nii-san's father and her uncle, Hyuuga Hizashi, her father had changed. No longer would he smile, his face frozen in a stoic visage.

"She went on a date with Itachi-san. After that she told me that she would go hang out with her friends." reported Hanabi, her voice betraying her feelings. She had met Itachi before. She and Itachi's brother, Sasuke, were in fact the first to know of their older siblings' relationship and they had no problems with it. The Hyuuga elders thought were not that happy. After all, the Uchiha Clan had been the Hyuuga Clan's rival in everything and there had always been hostility between members of both clans. Even now, that only three Uchihas remain, the Hyuuga Clan still has some hostility for them, less than before, but it still exists.

"Very well, goodnight Hanabi." he turned to walk back inside, but then stopped mid way. "And don't forget about your obligation, during your mission tomorrow." Said her father, without turning to look at her, and then continued to walk inside.

If he had turned to look at his daughter, he would have seen the tears falling from eyes. 'Is this what I'm meant to be, a slave and bodyguard for my older sister? Someone that not even father acknowledges?'

**AT A BAR**

Not knowing how her little sister was feeling, Hinata was right now in a bar with her boyfriend and friends.

"Kyaa, this is sake is great!" exclaimed the Hyuuga heiress as she slammed her cup of sake on the table. "Don't forget that you have a mission tomorrow, Hina-hime. So go easy with the sake." advised Itachi, who was seating besides his girlfriend.

"I agree with Itachi-san, Hinata-sama. You'll have one big hangover, if you keep drinking like that." said Hyuuga Neji, Hinata and Hanabi's cousin, deciding to express his opinion on the matter. Unlike Hinata, Neji is clad in more traditional Hyuuga-like robes: a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. He has long, dark brown hair that reaches the middle of his back and is tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail. Like the rest of his clan, he has very fair skin and possesses the renowned Byakugan, which are depicted with a slight tint of lavender to them.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. Anko-sempai thought me a few tricks on how to get over a hangover." Reassured the lavender eyed Jonin. "Now, have fun you two, drink a few shots of sake." She then got a mischievous smile on her face. "In fact, why don't you pay some attention to your girlfriend, Neji-nii-san? Just like Ino-chan is doing right now." Advised Hinata as she kept looking at what one of her cousin's teammate was doing to her girlfriend.

In the table next to theirs, two females were making out, but it was clear that one of them was dominating the other.

The one dominating is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is in a high-ponytail that falls until her hip with bangs covering the right side of her face. She also sports a red clip in the left side of her hair. She's wearing a pair of fishnet warmers on her elbows and pair of the same over her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. This was Yamanaka Ino, one of Neji's teammates.

The one being dominated sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector in the same color and black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles. She has dark brown hair, which she wears in buns, and eyes. She's Tenten, the final member of Neji's genin team.

Right now, Ino was kissing Tenten in neck and cheek and sometimes she would nibble on her ear, gaining a few low moans from the bun girl.

Neji got a bit red at the display of two hot women making out in front of him. And while Itachi blushed too, it was almost unnoticeable.

"I bet that Sakura would like that very much, Neji-nii-san. After all, what woman doesn't like to see her boyfriend, or in their case girlfriend, show how much he likes her in public?" said Hinata with a grin, bathing in the flustered faces of the normally stoic Hyuuga and Uchiha. Neji looked away from the making out couple and looked at Hinata, still blushing a little bit. "I understand your point of view, but there is a difference between public shows of affection and public indecency." said the branch Hyuuga with his face back to his stoic expression.

Not liking the current topic of conversation, Itachi decided to change the subject. "Moving on from that," he let his eyes fall on his girlfriend, "how is your team coming up on their training so far, Hina-hime?" asked the Uchiha, interesting in knowing how far has his surrogate blonde, little brother come under his girlfriend's tutelage. Hinata drank another cup of sake and answered, "They're coming well, I guess. So far they are doing well, their teamwork is remarkable, it's almost like they had worked together for all of their lives. Haku is improving her speed, but I'm also making her train her strength and aim, along with chackra control. I'm helping Hanabi with the _**Jyuuken**_ and **_Byakugan_**, while working on her speed and chackra control. Naruto, however, is the most difficult to teach, not because he doesn't have the potential or doesn't listen to me. But, because he seems to be so far ahead on things that I'm having trouble on knowing what to teach him." She downed another cup, before she continued, "For example, when I went to teach them tree walking, Naruto told me that he already knew _water walking_. Then, during my spars against them, he shows a tactical mind that a genin shouldn't have. I thought of training him on elemental jutsus, but, everyday it seems that he learns a new one on his own, which he shows during our spars. Besides physical training and helping with his Taijutsu, I don't know in what I should train him in." She got one more cup down her throat, "Plus, I think that he's not even showing all that he knows. Not only that, but today I learned from and Sasuke-kun that they have fought against you before, Itachi-kun." said Hinata as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Yes, that's true. And I'll have to say that he and Sasuke make a good team. But, if you ask me, the reason for that is because Naruto can adapt his fighting style to better help his teammates. I may have given him a few tricks and tips on Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, but nothing that advanced only basic stuff." told the Uchiha clan heir.

"This Naruto must be quite the genius. But, anyway, I'm sure that you'll think of something, Hinata-sama." reassured her cousin.

"Yeah, I know." Said Hinata, "Anyway, where are Sakura and Lee at?" asked she. By this time, Ino and Tenten had stopped their making out session and Ino answered, "Sakura told me that she was going to be in the hospital working late. It seems that they are with some lack of staff." "And Lee went on a mission with Guy-sensei." continued Tenten.

"Well, more for us then!" cheered Hinata as she started downing more sake. Ino and Tenten did the same, while Itachi and Neji shared a look, shook their heads and, with amusing grins, followed suit.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto was at the top of the Yondaime's head at the Hokage Monument. He could see the sun lifting up on the horizon, the villagers waking up and circulating in the streets. He could also see the main gates from his position.

Feeling the cold breeze on his face making his sun kissed blonde hair waver with it. A serene smile came to his lips, as he closed his eyes and let himself feel in peace. He leaned forward and let himself fall down head first from the monument. With his eyes still closed, Naruto joins his legs together and straights his arms to the sides of his torso. His aerodynamic form helps to cut the wind, that and a bit of wind chackra around his body, making him gain more speed, the wind screeching in his ears, the cold feeling of danger and possible death on his stomach, his hair wavering wildly in his descent.

As he came close to the ground, he opens his eyes and a cloud of smoke engulfs him. A second later, out of it comes a black feathered eagle, with sapphire blue eyes focused on the approaching ground. When Naruto is about to crash into the ground, he opens his wings, lifts his head and changes his body weight so that he becomes parallel to the ground, the speed of the fall giving him momentum as he soars high into the air with a mighty caw and a strong beat of his wings.

**AT THE MAIN GATES OF KONOHA**

Hanabi and Haku were waiting at the main gates of the village for Naruto and their sensei to come, along with their employers.

"Are you nervous?" asked Haku to Hanabi. She was shaking a bit, after all this would be the first time that they went outside the village and come in contact with possible danger situations.

"I would be lying if I said that I'm not. After all, even if it is a C-rank, anything can go wrong in a mission." replied the Hyuuga girl. She was confident on her and her teammates' abilities, but like the saying goes, "Always expect the unexpected".

They hear a caw coming from above and look up to see a black eagle their size coming flying down to their position. A cloud of smoke engulfs the eagle as it lands and reveals the whiskered blonde Jinchuuriki.

Naruto walked closer to his teammates and greeted them with a nod, "Good morning, Haku, Hanabi."

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Said both girls at the same time, then they both noticed that, unlike them, Naruto doesn't have a backpack with him.

"Why don't you have a backpack, Naruto-kun?" asked Hanabi. "I don't need one. Everything that I may need is sealed in a seal painted on my forearm." answered the blonde as he raised his left arm and showed them the seal on its forearm.

"You know Fuinjutsu?" asked Haku surprised and with good reason. There weren't many who could even understand the basic of seals. That's why Fuinjutsu is almost a dead art. That and because nowadays people like the flashy stuff more than the subtle stuff. Ironic since a shinobi is supposed to be subtle.

"My mother came from a clan of seal masters and she taught my dad Fuinjutsu too. It's only natural I follow on their footsteps." Replied Naruto, he would make his parents and the Uzumaki Clan proud.

"Oh, so it seems that I'm the Sensei of a future seal master. Can't wait to tell everybody." said a female voice that the three genin of Team 8 knew very well. They all looked to the village to see their sensei, accompanied by two men, coming closer to them.

Hinata got in front of her team, "Kids, these are our employers; this is Hamada Kōsaku and Nakayama Heijirō. Hamada-san, Nakayama-san, this is my team." She gestured for them to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Haku." greeted Haku with a slight bow. "Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hanabi." said Hanabi to them with a slight bow too. "Nice to meet you, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." stoically greeted Naruto with a more formal bow.

"Hi, nice to meet you young ones." greeted Nakayama with a smile. He has dark, long hair done in a ponytail that reaches his hip, a beard and brown dark eyes. He seems to be in his late thirties.

"Hai, thank you for coming with us, young shinobi." said Hamada. He has short brown hair brushed backwards nicely and dark eyes. He features a moustache the same color that his hair and black square glasses. He seems to be in his late twenties.

Both of them are wearing light brown shorts, with a black belt, a light brown, buttoned up short sleeved shirt, dark brown boots that reach to the calf and white socks of the same height.

"Shall we go then, Nakayama-san?" asked the Jonin of Team 8 to her employer. "Yes, let's make haste. We need to meet with the rest of my team at the border between Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni." Replied the archaeologist and with that, Team 8 went out through the gates, awaiting what surprises and challenges their adventure may bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, that's it for now. As you may have noticed i'm not going to go with the normal arcs. No, my stroy will be mostly feautiring original arcs. And, if you want to know, the names of those two archaeologists come from two japanese archaeologists from real life. Something that you'll notice in this story is that i'll be using only characters of the anime, manga or movies. And my Ocs will be named after real life people. I think that this brings a bit of originality to my story.<strong>

**If you have anything to say like a tip, a error that i may have made, a positive or negative comment, then say it with honesty. Flames will be read and taken seriously if well structured.**

**That's all i have for now. Hasta la vista!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I'm TM11, bringing you more of "Naruto: The Right Hand of God"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the charecters on it, if i did the story would've been much better and this fanfic is all the proof i need to verify just claim.**

* * *

><p>Through one of the many roads inside a forest near the border between Fire and Wind Country, a group of six people were walking. This group consisted of two adults, one teenage girl in her later teens and three younger teens, of which two were young girls. The younger boy was in front of the group with one of the younger girls, the brown haired one, by his side. Behind them were the two male adults and in the end of the group were the teenage girl, who seems to be in her late teens, and the other younger girl, who has black hair.<p>

The younger girls were looking from place to place, with small smiles on their faces, taking everything in, since this was the first time that they had a mission outside of their village. The younger boy, however, was just glancing, from time to time, to his sides with a stoic visage, analyzing everything to see if it pose any danger to his and the groups lives.

"You girls seem exited. Is it your first time out of the village?" asked Nakayama Heijirō, one of the adults, the one with long black hair, in a pony tail, and brown eyes, who seemed to be in his late thirties.

"Yeah, for me at least; the last time I was out of the village was when I was moving to there." answered the black haired girl, Yuki Haku.

"Yes, it is the first time for me too. I have been in quite some diplomatic travels with my father, but there wasn't time for sightseeing during those." answered the brown haired girl, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"The same for me, except that never once have I taken a step out of the walls of Konoha." said the blond boy, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Well, when we get to the village, you three can go sight see all you want. Until then, eyes on the road, ears open and senses high up. Understood?" commanded Hyuuga Hinata, the teenage girl in her late teens.

"Hai!" replayed the genins to their jonin sensei. The rest of the trip went in silence; the shinobi had their senses up throughout the whole trip, ready to move at a moment's notice, in the case that some danger to the lives of their employers presented itself. The two archaeologists felt secured, even thought the ones protecting them were three children and a teenage girl, they knew to never judge a fossil by its appearance.

They walked until sundown, Hinata told them to rest and make camp. Nakayama and Hamada helped Naruto set up the tents. The blonde jinchuuriki also made some clones and had them transform into animals, he told some to get on guard duty and others to go hunting. Hinata told her sister and Haku to go find some firewood, while she went to get water.

It was now night and the group was eating the dinner made by Hamada, who had offered to cook as a way to pay for the protection that Team 8 was offering.

"This is very good, Hamada-san." complemented Haku as she ate her soup with gusto. "Yes, very good indeed." added Hanabi.

The brown haired man chuckled at their compliments, "It makes me feel good knowing that my food is so much appreciated." He said with a friendly smile.

Naruto was eating his soup in silence. It wasn't like he didn't like the soup; it was one of the best things he had ever tasted. But, after living on streets for one year, he had never had that many changes to eat good food, or eat at all. So, for him, it was just food, nothing word of compliment, even it tasted good.

"You're a great cook, Hamada-san. Maybe you could give me some pointers? I'm not that great in the kitchen." sheepishly requested Hinata.

"Of course, I'll give you some tips when we get to the village and maybe during the dinners that we will have throughout this expedition." offered the archaeologist.

"That's fine by me. But, does that mean that you are the cook of your group of archaeologists?" inquired the jonin.

"Yes. He's the best cook that we have between us. If it wasn't for him, we would starve to death." answered Nakayama, the long black haired man.

"What can I say, my wife is a good teacher." said Hamada with a laugh. "And vicious too, do you remember that time we got drunk?" asked Nakayama. The brown haired man said, "Don't remind me, she was so pissed that she hit us with a broomstick.", with a small frown as he remembered that night, while everyone else laughed, well, everyone except our whiskered blonde.

Naruto knew that socializing and having fun was important for a ninja. If he suppressed his emotions too much they could come back to haunt him. But, with the type of things that a ninja was asked to do, one should know how to be emotionless. _"The life of a shinobi is a life of hardship and blood, that's why a true shinobi is the one who endures"._ Those were the words that Sandaime-sama had told Naruto once, and he took those words to heart. That's why Naruto was stoically observing the group, while checking his surroundings. One could never be too cautious and he had already endured enough during his childhood, he wouldn't let anything happen if he could avoid it.

Ignorant of her teammate's thoughts, Hanabi chose to inquire something that she wanted to know since the beginning of their first C-rank mission, "Hamada-san, Nakayama-san, if I may ask, why you chose to be archaeologists?"

Nakayama looked at the younger Hyuuga of Team 8 and said with a smile, "Well, I chose this profession because I want to know about our world's history. Questions like _"Why does a rock have a certain shape?" "Why does chakra work in the way it does?"_ or even _"How did Humanity come to exist?" _it is to answer questions like these that I do what I do." Hamada chose to continue from that point, "We believe that the answer to those questions and many more lay in the past and we, as archaeologists, try to find out what we can of the past from the present."

"I don't understand, Hamada-san, how can you do that?" asked a confused Haku.

"Hm, for example, if someone was to come here after we leave, they would know that there were people here because of the burned wood left from our bonfire. Since it's not normal for wood to be piled up and burned without human intervention, they would deduce that there were people here." exemplified the brown haired man with a mustache.

"That's what we do, we look for clues and rests that the previous generations may have left behind. We then use what we find something we try to answer to questions like _"What is this thing?", "What does it do?", "How does it work?", "For what was it used?"_

"After answering these questions we can formulate a theory on how did the people, the animals and the civilizations before us worked or lived. And, by understanding the past, we may be able to understand the present and work for a better future." finished Nakayama with a look of determination, he would discover the mysteries of the world and Humanity, that was his goal.

"Wow that's so cool!" exclaimed Haku. To travel around the world, trying to discover its secrets, the adventures that one could get into, it excited her a lot.

The others thought the same thing that Haku did, but for different reasons. Naruto because he was a very curious person, he liked to know and learn. If there was something that he had learned through his childhood it was that knowledge is power and that knowledge was a shinobi's best ally and weapon.

Hinata and Hanabi on the other hand liked the idea of going around the world traveling with no worries, no clan responsibilities or strict fathers to ruin their lives.

"Well, it's getting late. We better get some rest for tomorrow." said the Jonin team leader of Team 8 as she got up from her log. She then turned her eyes to Naruto. "Naruto, you'll get first watch, Haku and Hanabi the second and I the third. Understood?" her genins nodded to her orders but, before turning to walk to her then, she decided to add one more thing. "Oh, and Naruto, when the last hour of your watch starts, I want to dispel your clones in pairs every five minutes, got that?" The stoic blonde nodded his head again and, with that, everybody begins to go to their tents for a good rest, while the whiskered Jinchuuriki went to put out the bonfire and then sat at a high branch of a tree.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since his shift had started and right now our blonde shinobi was looking at the full moon, but still without dropping his guard.<p>

He liked the moon, to feel its majestic light hitting him; the sight of the pale and, in his opinion, divine creation always brought him a feeling of calmness. Sometimes he would spend hours and hours looking at it, like it could and would give him the answers to his problems. Plus, it was while looking at the moon that he was able to think more clearly.

"_**Why so worry, Kit?"**_ asked Kurama to his jailor. He already knew what worried his jailor, but he still didn't understand why it did.

The blonde sighted and responded, _"You already know why, Kurama. I have a bad feeling about this mission and, if things go south, I'll have to use _them_."_

"_**So what, it's not like you turn into a monster when you use them. If it is, then everyone with a bloodline is a monster too."**_ said the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. It was technically right, since the majority of bloodline limits come from Bijuu and Rikudo Sennin, who was the father of the Bijuu. So, yes, basically everyone with a bloodline is or at least has a bit of demon blood. But, he, the Kit didn't need to know that, he was already its Jinchuuriki, which to everybody's eyes was the same to be a demon.

"_The problem is that people will start asking questions about my ability. They will want to know how I got this bloodline and I don't want them to know." _shared Naruto with his tenant. He had obtained his unique ability not in the best of ways, actually, it had been in the most horrifying way possible and he didn't want others to know of it.

"_**You would've got bloodlines either way and we both know it. What's the problem that you instead got one that is more powerful than any other that you may have had chosen to have?"**_

"_It's not that I don't like my power, it's more that I don't like how I got it. If that…_**demon**_ get's wind of my bloodline he will come after me, which may put the whole village at risk."_said the blonde, thinking the word "demon" with great hatred and malice.

"_**You care too much about that village, even thought you hate the villagers in there." **_scolded the fox.

"_I may hate the villagers, but my "family" lives in there. It's their home and I'll die protect it, if it makes them happy and if it means their safety."_declared the blonde, while remembering all of his precious people that compose his family.

The Kyuubi smirked at his declaration, it reminded him of someone that he had actually come to respect a long time ago. _**"Like father, like son."**_ thought the beast to itself.

Naruto was then startled by a noise coming from behind him.

* * *

><p>"Relax, Naruto-kun, it's just me." whispered Hinata as she jumped to the branch and went to sit beside the blonde boy.<p>

"Hinata-sensei, why are you up late?" inquired the whiskered genin as she sat on his right.

"I woke and decided to get some fresh air. Plus, I have a question to ask you." explained the Jonin.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then said, "Then ask, sensei." He was curious; he had an idea that she was going to ask him about his too-advanced-for-Genin skills, but he wanted to know if she had caught holding back or not. He was good at deception, but she was a Jonin for a reason.

Hinata looked at him in the eye and, "Tell me, Naruto, how strong are you really?" she asked. But, to Naruto, it sounded more like an order, so he obligated and answered.

"I'm not one to brag or overestimate my abilities. I suppose I could tell you that I'm as strong as a Chunnin, or just as strong as a high Genin. But, to be honest, I don't know." answered the blonde as he looked at the moon, letting its shine calm him.

"You don't know?" repeated the Hyuuga heiress.

Naruto looked back at her and explained. "Yes, I do not know how strong I am. I've never went all out against anyone, so I've never tested myself to my limits. Plus, I'm always training, even before when I go home I keep training, so I'm always improving and getting stronger. But, I do not know just how strong I get."

"Didn't you spare against Itachi-kun? You know at least that you're not as strong as him." Hinata was now curious. She wanted to know just how strong he is. She was also impressed, for him to train so much, it showed just how much drive and motivation he had to be a shinobi. She would have to see what he trained in his spare time, so to better assess his skills and what he learned.

"Yes, I did spare against Itachi-nii. But, those times were just a spare, not an all out fight. Although, I know that he would beat me in one second or less, if he went all out." It was no joke; the Uchiha heir was a genius and a monster in combat. Just a look at his eyes or a slight movement of his hand and you were placed in a genjutsu without even knowing it. "But, compared to him, everyone falls behind, only some in the village can tie with him in strength and even less can without a doubt defeat him. Compared to them all, I'm a grain of dirt, so I need a challenge to know where I stand in terms of strength. Itachi and others like him don't count because I already know that I weaker than them." explained the genin his thoughts to his jonin team leader.

Hinata was silent for a bit but then, "Alright, then when we come back to Konoha, you and me are going to have a full out fight. And I want you to not hold back even a little bit, or I'll see to it personally that you'll regret it." Declared and warned the Hyuuga heiress. She pumped up for this match. She was already thinking to do it anyway, but, now she wanted to do it even more.

Naruto looked at his sensei in the eye and his stoic look moved into a slight smile. "If that's what you want, sensei, then I'll have to obligate." answered the blonde to his sensei's challenge. To the naked eye, it would seem that he was a bit excited for the match, but, if one were to look deep into his eyes, you would see a slight bit of fear in them. Fear for what or from what, one would have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>It was now morning and Team 8 and their employers were now reaching the village where the group of archaeologists where housed.<p>

Upon entering the village, the genin took note of its appearance. It was very different from Konoha, since it was a lot smaller. But, it was lively nonetheless. There where kids running around, shopkeepers trying to sell their products and merchandize, which consisted mostly of food, clothes and craftwork.

The girls were taking a like to the village, it was different and a new sight for them, to see a village with no shinobi running around at all, while Naruto was indifferent to it. For him, it wasn't a matter of liking it or not, it was more a matter of if it was a livable place or not, and since it seemed so, he was ok with it. But, since he wasn't going to live here, it didn't really matter to him at all how the village was.

Team 8 was following Nakayama and Hamada to the inn where their team of archaeologists was being housed. The whole way, Naruto and Hinata couldn't shake the filling that they were being watched.

And they had good reason to feel so, because, a few houses away, atop of a roof, two figures are observing the group of shinobi and archaeologists. Upon close observing, it can be seen that the two figures are two male shinobi.

One of them has shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his left arm which has a chain coming out of it that has the other end attached to the other shinobi's own gauntlet. He wears a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and several pouches around his waist. His Kirigakure forehead protector has two horns on it.

The other make has shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his right arm which has a chain coming out of it that has the other end attached to the first shinobi's own gauntlet. He wears a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape. His Kirigakure forehead protector has a single horn on it.

The right clawed one turns to the left clawed one and says, "We should go report to Sadai, Meizu."

The left clawed shinobi responded with, "Hai, Gōzu!" The two then collapsed into water and disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE<strong>

In a camp, a few miles away from the village, many bandits could be spread out on the ground, either sleeping or waking up from a long night's drinking party.

In one of the tents, there is a dashing, young man going through some papers. He has dark brown hair that goes into his mid back, in a low pony tail, with bangs and a fringe framing his face. His eyes are black and he's wearing a dark blue, sleeveless, body tight shirt with a high collar. Over it he wears a dark grey, long sleeved shirt with a high collar. He also features dark blue shinobi pants tucked into some white bandages, which engulf his calf. Over the bandages he wears black shinobi sandals that reach his calf.

He was going through some papers until the two clawed shinobi, now known as Gōzu and Meizu, shunshined in front of the young man's table. He looked at them and asked, "So, what do you have to report?"

The older brother, Gōzu, came forward and said, "The chief archaeologists have come back with a team of Konoha nin, two female Hyuugas, one in her late teens and the other in her early teens, probably a genin."

The younger brother, Meizu, came forward and continued where his brother stopped, "The other two are a blonde boy, that wears black and caries a tanto on his back, and what I think it's a girl with black hair tied up on a bun holder and wears a green haori."

"The Konoha team and the chief archaeologists are right now in the inn where the other archaeologists are housed and should be leaving soon." finished Gōzu.

Before the brown haired young man could say anything, a voice rang out from his right. "My, my, you two brothers are so reliable." said the voice mockingly.

From the shadows, walked a young man on his mid twenties. He has dark green hair and purple eyes. He wears a skin tight, sleeveless, grey shirt with a high collar and a thick dark blue vertical line that goes from the neck to the crotch and continues through the inside side of the man's grey shinobi pants. He features black shinobi boots that go to the ankle, a black elbow pad on his right arm and a black umbrella, which is held in place on his back, over his right shoulder, by a light brown belt. He also had a scratched Konoha forehead protector on his forehead.

The Konoha missing-nin was looking at the Demon Brothers with a mocking smile and said, "Oh, I never thought that I would say something like that to two brutes from _Chigiri_ (Bloody Mist)." It seemed that he had meant to have said it as an afterthought, but, the two Kiri missing-nins knew that he said it loud enough for them to hear on purpose.

"Say that again and we will reap you to shreds, you tree huger!" threatened Gōzu while he and his older brother glared with downright hatred at the man. They could be missing-nin, but they still had pride from being born on their village and would not let anyone insult it and get away with it.

The former Konoha shinobi, however, wasn't even fazed at all by such vulgar threats and, with his mocking smile still kept in place, replied, "Yes, just like the last time that I made you eat the dirt beneath your feet."

The Demon Brothers were going to assault the purple eyed shinobi, but, before they could, the dark brown haired man slammed his hands on the table to get the attention of all three missing-nins. "Enough! This isn't the time to be fighting with each other!" bellowed he, as he glared at the Demon Brothers, who stepped down, and then at the other missing-nin.

However, the Konoha missing-nin just shrugged the glare off. "Oh, why do you have to ruin all of my fun, Sadai?" rhetorically asked he to the man now known as Sadai.

"If you want to have fun, then grab a few bandits and go ambush the archaeologists and the team from your village, Aoi." said Sadai.

The mocking smile now vanished from the face of, the now known as, Aoi and was replaced by a scowl. "Former village, Sadai, former village." Replied Aoi as he turned around and walked out of the tent.

Before he got too far way, Sadai called to him and said, "And don't forget to keep the chief archaeologists alive. We will need them to find the treasure of Rōran." Without turning around, Aoi said, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry!"

Sadai then turned his black eyes to the Demon Brothers and ordered, "Keep monitoring the archaeologists and the team from Konoha and report to Aoi when they head off of the village." The Demon Brothers nodded and answered with a simultaneous, "Hai!" and then proceeded to collapse into water.

Sadai then placed his elbows on the table and interlocked his hands in front of his face, thinking, _"Soon, the treasures and secrets of Rōran will be mine."_

* * *

><p>It was noon right now and Team 8 was travelling through the forest again, but this time, the ones under their protection were bigger in number. The group of archaeologists was composed of 20 men and women, counting with Hamada-san and Nakayama-san, the ones who had hired the Konoha team in the first place.<p>

Because of this, Hinata saw fit to change their formation. Now, she was up front, Naruto on the left, Haku on the right, Hanabi on the rear and their charges in the center. Naruto had also created up to 20 clones and had them spread around the group, far away to not bring attention to them and to do some recon, under the disguise of reptiles, birds and rabbits. The clones were also using a seal that masked and concealed their chackra signature, the same seal that the blonde had used during Team 8's test battle against their sensei.

Speaking of clones, it seems that one of them founded something interesting and dispelled himself to convent the information to our blonde, whiskered shinobi. Upon going through the clone's memories, Naruto went to inform his sensei.

Hinata, who had her _**Byakugan**_ activated, so to keep an eye out for any possible danger, didn't even turn her head when she saw her blonde genin approaching. "What is it, Naruto?" asked the Hyuuga Heiress in a professional tone.

"One of my clones saw a group of exactly 50 bandits up ahead, one mile away from our current position. They are camped in a valley, the same valley that is our only way to pass to _Kaze no Kuni._", reported the blonde genin, stoic as ever.

This time Hinata, did look at him and asked, "Are you sure?" It's not that she doesn't believes what he says to be true, since, right now she could see the mentioned group of bandits up ahead with her _**Byakugan**_. No, it was just to see if the blonde would change his report when put under pressure from a higher ranked shinobi. Many genin had lied before about certain details when doing recon, just so that they could save their teams when things went wrong and thus impressing their jonin team leaders.

Naruto knew of this, he had talked about it once with Yugao and Indra. He also knew that his sensei was proficient enough with her _**Byakugan**_ to have already caught sight of the bandits. So, it was useless to lie about it, not that he would do it in the first place. He wasn't the type to lie or hide important information that could jeopardize his team's lives or put the success of the mission in question.

"Yes, sensei, I'm sure. You must have already read my medical file, so you must know that I have _Hyperthymesia_." said Naruto, keeping up with his report. He knew she had read his medical file, along with Hanabi's and Haku's. After all, what jonin sensei wouldn't read their genins' files?

And he was right, Hinata indeed had read his medical file and knew of his medical condition…along with several other things that still infuriated her to no end. But, nonetheless, she knew that, because of his _Hyperthymesia_, Naruto could remember everything and anything that he has ever seen, felt, heard or smelled. Basically, he was incapable of forgetting. His clones were the same, so she knew that his information was one hundred percent true.

"Yes, you are right. But, let's focus on the matter at hand. Have any of your clones found an alternative route that we could use to pass around the bandits?" inquired the lavender eyed Hyuuga while turning ahead to keep watch of the bandits.

"Yes, but or group wouldn't be able to pass them without getting caught by the bandits. Plus, the majority of them are for shinobi to travel, not civilians."

"But," added the blonde, "I may have an idea of how to pass _through_ the bandits with no casualties from our side."

Hinata glanced at him from the corner of her eye and asked, "What do you have in mind?" Hey, just because he was a kid, it didn't that the blonde wasn't smart. Hinata knew enough about him to know that Naruto could come with great strategies. So, what was the problem to hear what he had to say? She was the one with the final say, anyway.

Naruto closed his eyes to go through his plan again, briefly. Opening them and then looking at his sensei, he then said, "I and my clones should go ahead and engage the bandits. I've trained for these types of situations and I know that I'm more than enough to take out mere bandits." He paused, but then continued, "But, if they have a chuunin or a jonin level shinobi with them, then we should be able to stalk for time enough for the group to pass."

The first thing that Hinata wanted to say was 'Hell No!', she wasn't about to let one of her genins to go and maybe get himself killed trying to go way above his head. But, the thing is, she doesn't know what type of training Naruto must do when at home and, after their talk the other night, she was inclined to let him try it. After all, it was only some bandits. And, if there indeed there were some chuunin or jonin level shinobi with them, she was fast enough to aide Naruto if need be. But, there was something that she thought odd of him to say.

"I'm sorry, but did you say 'we'?" asked the jonin to the genin.

"Yes, I did say 'we'. Let me show you what I'm talking about." assured Naruto as he stopped and closed his eyes concentrating and molding his chackra for a special technique of his. The entire group stopped too and started to murmur between each other about why they stopped, until they saw what was happening with the blonde.

A blue aura of chackra started to engulf Naruto as he concentrated and molded his chakra. It then separated in two tendrils of chackra that moved to both sides of the whiskered shinobi into two blue spirals of chackra. Two spectral images started to appear from thin air from within those spirals, the chackra then went inside those images, giving them life.

"_**Tsuin no Tanjō**_!", (Twin Birth) said the young blonde and then, the entire group saw the translucent figures gaining texture and mass, until, in their place, were two living and breathing human beings.

Both individuals had the same age and height and were wearing the same outfit as Naruto. One was a boy with black hair in similar style to Naruto's but longer and with two bangs framing his face. The other one was a girl with long, sun-kissed, blonde hair that went to her shoulder plates. Like Naruto, both boy and girl had three whisker marks on each cheek and, they opened their eyes you could see that they too were sapphire blue, like Naruto's.

"Finally, we get to have some fun!" exclaimed the black boy as he started stretching his body.

"Yeah, it was getting pretty boring just to walk around and do nothing." said the blonde girl, with a rather good bust, as she stretched out some kinks on her body.

Naruto turned to the dumbstruck group of 20 archaeologists and three kunoichi and said, "This is what I was referring to when I said 'we', Hinata-sensei."

The other two turned to their audience too and the girl started with an enthusiastic smile, "Yeah, leave everything to us." And the boy continued while smirking, "We'll show those bandits their biggest nightmare!"

"And we shall not stop until they are all broken and crying on the ground." stoically finished Naruto with an emotionless expression on his face. And, for a brief moment, his and the other two's eyes changed to blood red, with slitted pupils.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it. And, if you are wondering what was that cloning technique that Naruto used, well, wait until the next chapter to know. But, if you really want to know, then go back read chapter 1 and you might find out.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please review, i love reading them.**

**Ciao**


End file.
